In Our Time
by Kiriya Diciannove
Summary: AU, BL, OOC, M-Preg. Mereka berada ditempat yang tepat, tetapi di waktu yang salah. [Last Chap] Annyeong hyungdeul dan noonadeul. Changmin imnida/ Kami tetangga baru di apartement sana/Kalau kau lupa jalan pulang artinya kau tersesat, Min/ Nama: Max Changmin Cie namjaketjeh food monster/Kakaknya?/Mungkin ayahnya?/ Yun, Changmin hilang!/Yunjaemin Family/Mind to RnR?
1. One

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Tittle****: In Our Time**

**Disclaimer****: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast****: Member TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Super Junior, and other**

**Rate****: T**

**Pairing****: Yunjaemin Family, Suju OTP. Find by yourself ;)**

**Warning****: AU, M-Preg, typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Summary**** : **AU, BL, OOC. M-Preg.

Mereka berada ditempat yang tepat, tetapi di waktu yang salah.

Mereka menyayangimu dan datang untukmu. Hmm… Noona?/Aku namja/

Yun… dia benar-benar tampan sepertimu, dia memang Changmin, anak kita…

Yunjaemin Family. Mind to RnR?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The days I've been dreaming of, are already here,  
I feel it through your hand that I'm holding now  
Because you might've been too far away,  
I wasn't able to say when I've been keeping my feelings hidden

.

How did you find me, among all these people?

[One – DBSK]

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**In Our Time © ****Kiriya Diciannove**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Jum'at, 2013.**

Hari ini adalah hari jum'at sore yang cerah. Hari yang indah untuk menjalani pekerjaan _part time_. Yaah, itu kalau pekerjaanmu berhubungan dengan hobimu.

_Namja_ tinggi berumur 14 tahun itu berjalan dengan santai di Big East Street menuju tempat kerja part timenya di sambil sesekali membantu orang tua yang ingin menyeberang jalan. Uh, _namja_ yang baik.

**-In Heaven'a Flowers-**

Changmin menatap kalender dengan cover _grup idol_ JKT48 yang jumlah member nya terlalu banyak untuk diingat namanya terpampang di dinding sampingnya, gajian masih lama. Dia menghela napas, kemudian menumpu dagunya di meja kasir. Tempat kerjanya sepi karena rekan kerjanya yang sedang sakit, dan beberapa pegawai lain sedang keluar karena harus sibuk mengantarkan pesanan paket bunga. Sudut matanya melirik kearah satu-satunya pelanggan yang masuk sedari tadi namun belum juga membeli bunga.

"Selamat datang di In Heaven's Flowers. Apakah ada bunga yang ingin anda beli, tuan?"

Changmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang yang sedari setengah jam tadi berada di toko tempatnya bekerja itu. _Namja_ tampan bermata musang itu menatap _namja_ berumur 14 tahun itu dari atas sampai bawah, sesaat dia melirik gelang biru yang dipakai oleh Changmin.

'_**Tidak salah lagi!'**_ batin _namja_ tampan itu yakin sambil menatap Changmin.

"Tuan? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?" Changmin memanggil _namja_ itu lagi sambil melihat kearah baju yang dikenakannya sehingga membuat _namja_ tampan itu tersadar.

"Oh, aku sedang mencari bunga yang cocok untuk hadiah istriku di rumah," ucap _namja_ tampan itu sambil tersenyum canggung karena tertangkap basah mengamati seorang anak kecil berumur 14 tahun yang ber_name_ _tag_ Changmin itu.

'_Wah, ku kira masih anak kuliahan, ternyata sudah menikah.' _Batin Changmin.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau mawar merah atau lily, kurasa istri anda akan menyukainya, tuan." Changmin menunjukkan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar, juga bunga lily putih. "Mereka memiliki makna yang sangat bagus."

"Ya, tolong sebuket bunga mawar merahnya." Ucap _namja_ tampan itu kemudian.

"Baiklah, hngg, tuan…"

"Namaku Jung Yunho," ucap namja _tampan_ bernama Yunho itu.

"Bunga nya untuk?"

"Kim Jaejoong." ucap Yunho mantap.

Changmin mengangguk dan merangkai bunga itu dengan terampil dan menuliskan kata-kata di kertas kecil untuk disematkan di bunga itu.

_Namja_ bermata setajam elang itu kembali menatap Changmin dengan tatapan serius, sambil sesekali mengangguk kecil. Sepertinya sejak awal dia memang lebih berminat mengawasi anak remaja itu dibandingkan bunga-bunga yang cantik yang memiliki lebih dari seribu makna itu. Bahkan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya sedari tadi. Siapa yang tidak senang kalau menemukan apa yang sudah lama dicari-cari.

"Ini bunganya tuan."

"_Gomawo_," ucap _namja_ yang kira-kira berumur 23 tahunan itu sambil menyerahkan lembaran uang won lalu beranjak pergi.

"Eh, kembaliannya…!" seru Changmin.

"Untukmu saja, Changmin-_ah_." Ucap Yunho tersenyum lembut.

Dan _namja_ itu keluar dari toko bunga itu.

"Wah, _namja_ yang baik." Gumam Changmin, "Pulang nanti aku bisa membeli Hamburger ukuran besar!" ucapnya bersemangat.

**Kliing! Kling!**

Lonceng pertanda ada pengunjung yang datang untuk membeli bunga membuat Changmin tersentak. Segera saja dia tersenyum pada pengunjung yang masuk, "Selamat datang!"

**[In Our Time]**

**Ting tong!**

Bel di samping pintu apartement itu berbunyi, membuat seseorang yang berada di dapur apartement itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Tunggu sebentar!" serunya sambil mencuci tangannya, lalu bergegas menuju pintu.

"Siapa?" ujar _namja_ cantik bernama Jaejoong itu sambil membuka pintu itu.

'Saya mengirimkan buket bunga mawar ini untuk Kim Jaejoong!" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan bunga itu pada sang _namja_ cantik.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku _yeoja_ yang akan _melting_ ketika kau memberikan bunga mawar, _eoh_?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mem_pout _kan bibir _cherry_ nya. Tetapi dia tetap menerima bunga itu. "Lebih baik kalau kau membawa pulang beberapa kentang, wortel, dan paprika untuk sarapan besok." Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho _sweatdrop_ sambil membayangkan adegan dimana dia menyerahkan sayuran itu di depan pintu kepada Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kece, "Itu sama sekali tidak romantis, _chagiya_." _Namja_ tampan itu duduk di sofa sambil melepas jaket biru yang dipakainya.

Jaejoong mengikuti namja itu, lalu meletakkan bunga itu di meja. "Dari mana saja kau? Jadwal mengajarmu hari ini tidak sampai sore bukan?"

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menyegarkan pikiran."

"Cuci mata melihat _yeoja-yeoja_ maksudmu?" cibir Jaejoong.

"_Ani_. Aku mencari sesuatu untuk diberikan kepadamu." Yunho membela diri. Walaupun tadi sebenarnya ada pemandangan bagus, _yeoja_ cantik yang mirip Hyuna sih, ah, dan juga ada yang mirip dengan salah satu member TVXQ cantik yang bernama panggung Hero. Ssst. Itu rahasia.

"Lagipula, harusnya kau senang karena buket bunga itu Changmin yang merangkainya."

Jaejoong terkejut, "_Mwo_? K—kau sudah menemukan Changmin? J—jangan bohong! Kenapa kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang? Dimana dia? A—aku harus bertemu dengannya!" seru Jaejoong sambil mengguncang bahu Yunho.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! Joongie, tenanglah!" seru Yunho sambil memeluk _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku…" Tanya Jaejoong pelan. "Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini…"

"Aku baru memastikan kalau dia memang Changmin kita." Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong. "Semoga dia memang Changmin kita."

"Aku…"

"Sssst! Kau harus menunggu. Aku lapar, kau memasak apa hari ini?" Tanya Yunho sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"_Ya_! Yunnie!"

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya setelah aku makan, oke?" Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau tahu, aku lapar sekali." Ujarnya lagi.

"Omurice. Cuci dulu tanganmu…"

"Oke, oke. Kau tahu, meskipun banyak makanan yang menarik diluar, aku hanya paling suka dirimu." Ucap Yunho sambil mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Maksudmu makanan buatanku?" Jaejoong sedikit heran dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan." Sahut Yunho sambil mengecup bibir cherry itu sekilas.

"Dia juga suka masakanku…" sahut Jaejoong lirih. "A—apakah Changmin baik-baik saja, Yun?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, dan tampan sepertiku."

**[In Our Time]**

Setelah tadi malam berhasil merayu Yunho dengan cara yang –ehem- romantis –dalam tanda kutip seperti apa definisi romantis _couple_ ini menurutmu— untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Changmin, _Namja_ berumur 23 tahun yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu melakukan hal yang persis sama seperti Jung Yunho lakukan, ditempat yang sama. Men_stalker_ seorang anak berumur 14 tahun yang ber_name tag_ Changmin.

Tampak Changmin mengangkat beberapa pot bunga, merapikan meja kasir, mengelap kaca, makan cilok, dan kesibukan lainnya, partner kerjanya yang bernama Victoria masih izin untuk tidak masuk karena sedang sakit.

Changmin yang memilki waktu kerja part time tiap hari jum'at-sabtu itu menghela napas. Pengunjung toko bunga akhir-akhir ini aneh. _'Apakah mereka penculik anak remaja tampan sepertiku untuk dijual keluar negeri?'_ Pikirnya kejauhan.

_Namja_ imut itu menyadari kalau Jaejoong memandanginya sesekali sambil berpura-pura memilih bunga. Lagi-lagi namja yang memiliki hobby makan itu menghela napas. '_Sepertinya orang itu bukan penculik. Tampaknya dia karakter orang yang tidak bisa berbohong dengan baik.'_

"Apa anda sedang bingung memilih bunga hmm… _Noona_?" ucapnya grogi. Ternyata orang yang dihampirinya itu, _neomu yeoppo!_

Orang itu menatap Changmin dengan intens, "Aku _namja_."

"Ekh? _Jinjja_? Maafkan aku," Changmin mengelus lehernya, "Anda cantik, jadi kupikir…"

_Namja_ itu tersenyum, "Aku _M-Preg_, jadi maklum saja kalau kau berpikir begitu."

Namja imut berumur 14 tahun itu menunduk, "O—oh, jadi bunga seperti apa yang anda cari, tuan?"

Jaejoong lagi-lagi menatap Changmin, membuat Changmin risih. "Tuan?"

"Namamu Changmin?"

"Nde," Changmin mengangguk sambil menunjukkan _name tag_ nya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Changmin terdiam sejenak, menatap namja cantik itu dengan curiga, '_Ngapain nih orang kepo banget?' _pikirnya.

"Ah, aku bukan orang jahat. Ku jamin itu." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menatap gelang biru yang ada ditangan kiri Changmin.

"14 tahun."

"Kau sudah besar…" Jaejoong mengelus rambut Changmin. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin _namja_ cantik itu tanyakan lagi kepada Changmin. Tapi tentu hal itu akan membuat Changmin bingung dan takut padanya. Dan Jaejoong tidak mau itu terjadi. Tapi… dia benar-benar senang bertemu Changmin sampai rasanya tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Dia memeluk _namja_ imut itu dengan erat. Rasanya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

"_Eomma_ senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu…" Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia benar-benar _namja_ berhati lembut dan hangat.

"_Mwo_?" Changmin hanya bisa terperangah. Namja yang kira-kira berumur 20 tahunan itu bilang dia _eomma_ nya? Apa telinganya sedang bermasalah? Dia salah dengar ya? Kebohongan macam apa ini? Apakah sekarang april mop?

.

Sudah lewat beberapa menit dari jadwal shif nya menjaga toko bunga itu dan berganti dengan pegawai lain yang bernama Yoona dan Donghae.

Changmin tidak tahu bagaimana sekarang dia bisa dengan pasrahnya membiarkan tangannya digandeng oleh seorang _namja_ cantik yang berjalan dengan cepat. Setidaknya dia sudah memastikan kalau orang yang menggandengnya itu bukan orang jahat semacam penculik atau psikopat. Sepertinya bukan. Mungkin.

**-Universitas Shinki-**

Mereka berdua tiba di sebuah gerbang universitas terkenal bernama Shinki university, genggaman tangan Jaejoong pada _namja_ imut itu terasa lebih erat ketika Jaejoong berjalan lebih cepat di koridor universitas itu.

**Srekk**!

Pintu salah satu kelas itu dibuka Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba.

"Jadi, dalam hal ini, pemerintah menginginkan agar—" Penjelasan Yunho terputus ketika mendengar pintu itu dibuka secara paksa. Mata musangnya mengarah ke pintu, diiringi oleh berpuluh-puluh pasang mata mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang diajarnya.

"Boo?" gumam Yunho kaget melihat orang yang berstatus istrinya itu tiba-tiba muncul di kampus tempatnya mengajar.

"Yun… dia benar-benar tampan sepertimu, dia memang Changmin, anak kita…" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?" koor anak-anak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang histeris melihat kejadian itu.

Sementara Yunho hanya bisa melongo. Begitu pula Changmin hanya bisa menatap orang yang mengaku sebagai _eomma_ nya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Hampir saja kericuhan terjadi di kelas tempat Yunho mengajar karena kejadian itu. Yunho menghela napas.

"Tolong tenang dulu!" seru Yunho kepada puluhan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

Yaah, semacam, _'Aku tidak menyangka Yunho seonsaengnim adalah orang yang seperti itu.' _

'_Wah, Yunho seonsaengnim ternyata orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.'_

'_Yunho seonsaengnim telah membuat istri dan anaknya menderita.'_

'_Bisa-bisanya Yunho seonsaengnim meninggalkan orang secantik itu.'_

"Sebelum kalian men_judge_ saya yang macam-macam…" Yunho menghela napas sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan, aku-tidak-percaya-kau-membuat-keributan-seperti-in i.

"Saya hanya ingin berkata bahwa, _namja_ cantik yang ada disana itu adalah istri yang saya cintai."

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan tidak percaya dari para penghuni di kelas itu. secara, walau baru 2 bulan Yunho mengajar di universitas itu, dia sudah masuk sebagai jajaran dosen tampan, ramah dan populer yang sudah banyak membuat _yeoja_ dan namja _uke_ yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Yaah, sayang sekali, pupus sudah harapan mereka untuk bisa meraih hati _namja_ tampan itu. karena dia bilang dia mencintai istrinya.

"Dan, anak yang ada di sampingnya, adalah anak kami yang hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Changmin beralih menatap _namja_ tampan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hah? Dua _namja_ itu gila ya?

**-Zion Restoran-**

"Jadi kau mengaku masih single dihadapan para mahasiswamu itu?" cemberut Jaejoong sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku sudah menikah. Tapi mereka tidak percaya, Boo!" Yunho membela diri.

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong!"

Changmin menatap jengah dua orang yang sedang adu bicara itu, setelah tadi Jaejoong mendiamkan Yunho sepanjang jalan. Padahal, tadinya Yunho sudah ingin menegur cara datang Jaejoong yang melabrak ke kelasnya mengajar sehingga mengakibatkan keributan di kelasnya mengajar.

Sang waiter yang sudah siap mencatat pesanan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Ingin berbicara, takut disembur oleh dua orang itu.

"Jadi pesan makanannya?" Tanya Changmin sambil memegang list menu. Dia menatap dua orang dihadapannya itu polos.

"Kau saja yang pesan _chagi_." Ucap Jaejoong lembut sambil tersenyum kepada Changmin, lalu berubah ketus lagi ketika berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Changmin mengangguk lalu menunjuk beberapa menu yang ada di _list_, yang dicatat waiter ber_name tag_ Hyorin itu dengan cekatan.

Beberapa hidangan makanan pembuka sudah tersedia di meja makan. Beberapa makanan khas negeri Sakura dan beberapa makanan khas negeri Gingseng itu. Changmin menatap hidangan itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, tidak sabar untuk memasukkan makanan itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, dia harus mendapatkan penjelasan tentang hal luar biasa yang baru saja dialaminya hari ini. Tetapi ayam goreng itu benar-benar menggodaaaaa!

"Kau boleh memakannya kalau kau mau," ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah polos _namja_ imut yang dia akui sebagai anaknya itu.

Changmin menatap wajah Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian dengan ragu. Dia masih mencurigai dua orang dihadapannya itu. Dan lagi dia masih mengingat salah satu _namja_ itu. Jung Yunho, _namja_ yang kemarin membeli sebuket bunga mawar untuk istrinya yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Berarti namja yang bersamanya ini Kim Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada racun di makanan itu, tenang saja." ucap Jaejoong ramah.

Changmin mengangguk ragu, perlahan tangannya menyumpit tempura. Haaaah, _mashitaaa_. Mungkin itu kata-kata yang dapat diekspresikan dari raut wajah namja imut itu.

Changmin menyesap jus jeruk dihadapannya. Sedikit risih menyadari dua orang itu sedari menatapnya.

"Hnggg…" Changmin menghentikan acara menikmati makannya sejenak, "Jadi adakah hal yang ingin kalian katakan kepadaku?" Tanya Changmin. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak bingung kalau tiba-tiba menghadapi hal seperti ini. Walaupun dia yatim-piatu dan tinggal di panti asuhan, tidak mungkin dia langsung merasa senang riang gembira ketika ada orang yang datang dan mengaku sebagai orang tuanya. Terlebih lagi orang itu mencurigakan. Dan tidak tampak seperti orang yang sudah memiliki anak berumur 14 tahun.

"Kau anak kami." Ucap Jaejoong lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yunho menyerahkan sekotak tisu kepada Jaejoong sambil berkata, "Jangan menangis, _chagi_."

"Jelaskan semuanya, bagaimana bisa aku adalah anak kalian?" Tanya Changmin. Bagaimanapun dia adalah remaja berumur 14 tahun yang tidak mudah percaya dengan perkataan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya, selain itu dia juga pintar, jenius malah. Dia kan saingan peringkat dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun di sekolah.

Jaejoong menyeka sudut bibir Changmin yang belepotan, membuat namja itu terdiam kaku, "Makan pelan-pelan saja."

Yaah, tidak pernah ada orang dewasa yang melakukan hal seperhatian itu kepadanya selama ini.

"Gelang biru itu membuktikan kalau kau adalah anak kandung kami yang hilang," ucap Yunho tenang.

Sontak Changmin menatap gelang biru yang dipakainya. Gelang yang sudah dipakainya sejak pertama kali dia tersadar, bangun disebuah rumah sakit, lalu diserahkan ke panti asuhan bernama Shine empat tahun yang lalu, dan tidak memiliki kenangan apapun sama sekali selain gelang biru yang bertuliskan nama Changmin disana.

"Jelaskan mengenai diri kalian." Pinta Changmin. "Kalian tahu, aku tadinya hampir berpikir kalian adalah peculik yang berniat menjualku keluar negeri." Ucap Changmin. "Kalian bukan penculik kan?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Apakah menurutmu _namja_ setampan diriku adalah penculik?"

"Wajah gak bisa dijadikan patokan." Sahut Changmin.

"Namaku Jung Yunho, seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, dia istriku, namanya Kim Jaejoong. Umur kami sama-sama 23 tahun. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang dosen mulai 2 bulan yang lalu di Shinki universitas."

Changmin mengerutkan alis, "Oke… umur kalian 23 tahun. Bagaimana bisa kalian bilang aku anak kandung kalian? Umurku 14 tahun? Kapan kalian bikin aku? Masa iya Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_ melahirkanku waktu umurnya 9 tahun? Tidak mungkin sekali! Lagian waktu umur segitu anak-anak belum puber! Kalau benar begitu, kamu mesum banget dong!" racau Changmin sambil menuding Yunho selogis-logisnya sampai-sampai pengen gigit sumpit. hampir saja dia kalap.

Yunho yang meminum jus jeruk yang sepertinya dipesankan Changmin itu hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan terakhir Changmin, "Sedikit sulit untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi aku bisa membuktikan kalau kami orang tuamu. Kita bisa melakukan tes DNA," ujar Yunho mengusap bibir bentuk hatinya dengan tisu.

"Dia memang mesum sih," ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho berdehem, "Kami mempunyai akta kelahiranmu sebagai bukti."

"Foto-fotomu sewaktu kecil juga ada di apartement." Sambung Jaejoong.

"Kok bisaaaaa?! Maksudku jarak umur kita itu! kalian bohong kalau umur kalian 23 tahun? Atau kalian mau bilang kalian adalah time traveler dengan mesin waktu yang sedang mencariku sampai kesini. Hahaha, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menonton film science fiction…" Changmin tertawa hambar lalu menatap horror kedua orang itu.

"Iya, kami menjelajah ruang dan waktu untuk menemukanmu."

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

A/N: Annyeong. Kiriya Imnida. My First Fanfic dengan unsur BL udah gitu M-preg pula. Orz.

Cerita ringan Yunjaemin Family. Pendek karena baru prolog.

Bayangin Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun di mv Asu wa kuru kara. Untuk Junsu dan Changmin di mv Hug.

08/22/2013

**Mind to Review?**


	2. One dan Only One

**Author: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Tittle: In Our Time**

**Disclaimer: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast: Member TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Super Junior, and other**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Yunjaemin Family, find it!**

**Warning: AU, Sci-fi, MPreg, typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary : **AU, BL, OOC. M-Preg/Oh, dia seorang maniak gajah ternyata

/Anak umur 14 tahun yang membawa boneka beruang dan balon, lucu juga/

Oh, kau anak dari namja cantik itu kan/ Waah, Changmin hilang!/Lahir tanggal 18 February 2009/

sekarang tahun 2013/ Yunjaemin Family. Mind to RnR?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Everyone is born as a child,  
and everyone should be loved  
If we could accept each other  
Each person would have a single role,  
and we could live on closer together

[One and Only One – Tohoshinki]

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**:::::::::::::::::**

******In Our Time © **Kiriya Diciannove

**:::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::**

**-Shine Orphan-**

"Ah… ini bukan mimpi," gumam Changmin mengelus perutnya yang masih terasa kenyang. Tidak mungkin kan dia bisa kenyang kalau semua yang dialaminya tadi adalah mimpi. Changmin bergolek tidak karuan di kamar, menatap gelang yang dipakainya itu. Selama ini dia berpikir kalau dia sengaja ditinggalkan orang tuanya, atau keluarganya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Tetapi sekarang tiba-tiba dua orang asing datang, mengaku sebagai orangtuanya, dan terlebih lagi bilang kalau mereka time traveler? "Dunia sudah mau kiamat." Gumam Changmin pelan.

Sebenarnya ceritanya masih belum jelas. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa hilang dan terdampar ke dunia ini, atau bagaimana cerita tentang kedua orang itu. Changmin memutuskan untuk pulang dulu ke panti asuhan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, meskipun Jaejoong sudah mengajaknya untuk ke apartement mereka.

'_Tapi pikirkanlah baik-baik, kita harus pulang ke tempat seharusnya kita berada.'_

'_Di dunia itu kau memiliki haraboeji dan halmeoni yang merindukanmu dan juga mencemaskanmu saat kau hilang.'_

'_Kami benar-benar berharap kau mau kembali bersama kami…'_

"Ini membuatku pusing!" ucap Changmin sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Aku harus membuktikan semuanya dulu." Gumamnya sebelum memejamkan matanya ke alam mimpi.

**[In Our Time]**

Hari inipun merupakan hari minggu pagi yang cerah. Dan hari yang cocok untuk bermalas-malasan. Itulah harusnya gunanya hari libur.

"_Hyung_, bangun. Sudah jam 9," salah seorang anak masuk ke kamar Changmin dan membangunkannya.

"Hngg? Kenapa Minho-_yah_?" Changmin menggosok matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Ada sepasang orang yang ingin mengadopsi anak. Katanya mereka tertarik dengan anak yang bernama Changmin. Bukankah itu nama _hyung_?" ucap _namja_ yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Changmin itu.

"_Mwo_?" Changmin membelalakkan matanya, _'Jangan-jangan?!'_

Dia segera mencuci mukanya dan keluar menuju ke ruang tamu.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Kim ahjumma bercerita, "—waktu itu rasanya pertengahan tahun 2009 saat umurnya sekitar 10 tahunan, Changmin diantar ke tempat ini dengan wajah dan sifat polosnya. Tapi sekarang, dia sudah mulai jadi anak mandiri yang pintar…"

Tampak Jaejoong mendengarkan cerita itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sementara Yunho merangkul bahunya dari samping.

"Ka—kalian?!" seru Changmin kepada dua orang yang familiar baginya itu.

"Changmin-_ah_, _bogoshippo_…!" Jaejoong menghampiri dan memeluk Changmin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" bisik Changmin kepada _namja_ cantik itu.

"Membawamu pulang tentu saja." sahut Jaejoong antusias.

"Oh ya, Changmin-_ah_, mereka adalah orang yang ingin mengadopsimu, apa kau mau? Sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal…" Kim ahjumma bertanya dengan senyum yang menghiasi di wajahnya.

"Hnngg… tapi aku…" Changmin menatap wajah kedua _namja_ itu bergantian.

Tampak Jaejoong memasang wajah memohon yang bahkan terlihat lebih manis dari seekor kucing Persia.

Anjrit! Ini orang beneran _eomma_ nya ya? Ganteng—err cantik! Tiba-tiba berasa nyesek. Kalau bener _namja_ androgini ini _eomma_ dia, berarti gak bisa dikecengin dong? Gak mungkin ngeceng _eomma_ sendiri kan?! Changmin memasang wajah _speechless_. Dia mikir apaan tadi?

"Aku harus memikirkannya dulu…"

Jaejoong ingin menyela, "Tapi..."

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan menepuk bahu _namja_ bermata _doe_ itu, "Tentu, kau harus memikirkannya dengan baik, Changmin-_ah_."

"Itu benar, Changmin-_ah_. Banyak anak-anak lain yang tidak mendapat kesempatan seperti ini. Kau bisa melanjutkan sekolah lebih tinggi dan memiliki keluarga." Ucap Kim ahjumma.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan bersama Changmin-_ah_ agar bisa lebih akrab?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Boleh kan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi kepada Kim ahjumma.

"Itu terserah pada Changmin-_ah_ saja."

**[In Our Time]**

"Kemana?" Tanya Changmin pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu sambil berjalan di jalanan yang ramai itu. Kedua tangannya kiri dan kanan digandeng oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho. _Aigoo_, dia malu sekali…! Tapi hangat juga. Tapi dia _namja_ umur 14 tahuuuun! Aaaaaaaah…! Ini memalukan! Bayangkan saja!

Beda kalau umurmu masih lima tahun sih. Digandeng malah senang.

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum begitu mengenal tempat ini, bagaimana kalau Changmin saja yang menentukan tempat yang dituju?" saran Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu tempat yang menarik. Biasanya hari libur aku lebih memilih kerja _part time_." Sahut Changmin.

"Apa kau selama ini sangat menderita, Changmin-_ah_? Maafkan _eomma_ karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik…" Jaejoong memeluk _namja_ imut itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"He—hentikan! Jangan melakukan hal seperti ini di depan umum!" sahut Changmin dipelukan Jaejoong. dia memandang Yunho dengan tatapan minta tolong.

"Maafkan _appa_ juga, Changmin!" Yunho ikut memeluk kedua orang yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"_Ya_! Kalian ini!" Changmin menghela napas. Biar saja lah…

**-Taman Bermain Rainbow-**

Jaejoong menggandeng tangan kiri Changmin, masing-masing sebelah tangan mereka yang lainnya memegang crepe.

"_Aigoo_… aku merasa seperti sedang menjaga dua anak kecil," desah _namja_ bermata musang itu pelan sambil menatap dompetnya. Tapi rasanya uang yang keluar untuk hal sederhana itu tidak sebanding dengan senyum yang dia lihat dihadapannya sekarang.

"Wah! Ada gajah yun! Lihat!" seru Jaejoong _excited_ sambil menunjuk sebuah stand.

Changmin yang berjalan dibelakang dua orang itu melongo, "Hah? Gajah?"

Di taman bermain ada gajah? Gajah kan adanya di kebun binatang ya?

"Yun! Tolong dapatkan untukku ya? Yaa?" terdengar Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk mendapatkannya.

'_Hah?'_ Batin Changmin shock.

"Apapun untukmu, Boo…"

Yunho sudah bersiap dengan senapan mainan ditangannya, matanya memicing menuju target yang harus ditembak. Target berbentuk lingkaran yang berjalan. Harus kena tepat ditengah untuk mendapatkan gajah berwarna baby pink itu. Boneka yang sangat diinginkan Boojae-nya.

Jaejoong tampak benar-benar mengharapkan boneka itu. Changmin menatap dua orang yang sedang serius itu sambil memakan satu persatu popcorn porsi besar miliknya. '_Oh, dia seorang maniak gajah ternyata,'_ pikirnya.

Jung Yunho adalah orang yang hebat. Changmin harus mengakui hal itu. _Namja_ tampan itu berhasil mendapatkan banyak boneka, lima peluru yang ditembakkan mengenai semua sasaran tepat ditengah. Sudah begitu sempat-sempatnya tebar pesona kepada _yeoja_ yang lewat dan senang hati digeplak oleh Jaejoong.

"Wow, _daebakk_!" Changmin menatap sosok _namja_ bermata setajam elang itu. Entah kenapa, sekarang dia merasa aura _namja_ itu terasa keren dan ganteng. Tentu sangat beruntung memiliki seorang ayah seperti itu.

Tampak Yunho meminta maaf kepada Boojae-nya sambil menyerahkan boneka gajah berwarna baby pink itu lalu menghampiri Changmin.

"Untukmu." Ucapnya menyerahkan sebuah boneka beruang ukuran cukup besar. Changmin menatap Yunho lalu melirikkan matanya ke samping. "_G—gomawo_."

Selain karena merasa sedikit risih, namja berumur 14 tahun memegang boneka beruang yang _cute_, dia juga merasa sedikit tidak biasa dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh dua orang itu. Tapi yaaah… Changmin memeluk sedikit erat boneka itu. Semakin lama rasanya semakin hangat. Apakah musim panas sudah dekat?

Sudah cukup siang untuk waktunya makan siang. Sepertinya baik itu Jaejoong maupun Yunho tahu tentang Changmin yang memiliki hobby makan. Sesekali Jaejoong menyuapkan makanan kepada Changmin.

"Kau tahu, aku memiliki hobby memasak, aku bisa memasakkan makanan untukmu setiap hari kalau kau mau." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Hmm… apakah enak?" Tanya Changmin skeptis.

"Tentu saja, buatannya selalu enak! Kau pasti menyukai semua masakan Joongie, Min!" Yunho menyahut sambil menepuk kepala Changmin. Anak itu mengunyah makanannya dalam diam. Kalau dia memilih ikut bersama kedua orang ini, berarti dia harus meninggalkan tempat ini bukan? Entah kenapa rasanya dia belum rela. Bahkan dia belum percaya sepenuhnya kepada dua orang ini. Apa motivasinya?

"Apa kau mau naik _merry go round_, Changmin-_ah_?" Jaejoong menunjuk mainan anak kecil berupa kuda-kudaan yang berputar itu.

"_Shirreo_!" tolak Changmin. Itu kan permainan untuk anak kecil.

"Joongie, bagaimana kalau bianglala saja? Melihat pemandangan dari atas pasti bagus, bukan begitu, Changmin-_ah_?"

Changmin mengangguk-angguk. Yang penting jangan naik itu.

Bianglala itu semakin menjauh dari tanah dan semakin naik keatas, membuat mata bisa melihat objek-objek yang ada dikota dari ketinggian itu. Kota yang indah dan hijau.

Kapan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini? Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat. Apakah tidak pernah? Bagaimana dia menjalani kehidupannya selama empat tahun ini? Tiba-tiba semua terasa tidak begitu jelas.

"Apa kau menemukan tempat yang kau kenali, Changmin-_ah_?" Jaejoong berdiri di belakang Changmin, menumpu dagunya dibahu Changmin. Meskipun baru 14 tahun, Changmin lebih tinggi dari anak-anak seumurannya.

"Hmm!" Changmin mengangguk, "Disana sekolahku! SM High School." Tunjuk Changmin.

"Wah, sekolah itu terlihat jelas dari sini, sekolah itu pasti sangat besar."Mata _doe_ Jaejoong mengikuti arah telunjuk Changmin.

"Iya, itu sekolah yang hebat. Aku beruntung bisa masuk sana lewat jalur beasiswa prestasi. Tapi aku harus rajin belajar agar beasiswaku tidak dicabut." Cerita Changmin sambil menatap ke bawah dimana kota tempatnya tinggal itu semakin lama semakin terlihat kecil.

Jaejoong menumpu dagunya di kepala Changmin, "Mulai sekarang kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri Changmin-_ah_. Kami datang untuk menjemputmu…"

_Namja_ penggemar makanan itu hanya terdiam, matanya masih mengarah pada objek bernama sekolah itu, tapi pikirannya tidak. Tubuhnya lebih kepada merasakan sentuhan fisik yang menguarkan aroma vanilla. Apakah ini parfum yang selalu di pakai Jaejoong? Apakah ini benar-benar wangi yang dimiliki oleh _eomma_-nya? Wangi yang selalu ingin dia rasakan? Wanginya benar-benar menenangkan.

'_Haruskah aku percaya semua ini?'_

**[In Our Time]**

Changmin menatap kearah kerumunan anak kecil yang berebut balon pada orang yang berkostum beruang coklat ditemani dengan orang tua mereka. Haah, manis sekali.

"Apa kau menginginkan balon itu Changmin-_ah_?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada orang berkostum beruang yang membagikan balon, tampak banyak anak-anak kecil yang mengerumuni beruang berwarna coklat itu.

"_A—ani_!" tolak Changmin ketus. Ayolah, dia bukan _namja_ berumur lima tahun lagi. Jaejoong tidak harus memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak, "Ah, maafkan aku. Kupikir aku sedikit terbawa suasana…" ucapnya tersenyum lirih. "Aku hanya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik dan membuatmu seperti ini, Changmin-_ah_…"

Yunho hanya menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat raut wajah _namja_ cantik yang tampak sedih itu, Changmin merasa sedikit bersalah.

"A—aku mau balon warna putih saja." Ucap Changmin pasrah menenggelamkan wajahnya di boneka beruang yang dibawanya sedari tadi itu.

"Baiklah!" ucap Jaejoong bersemangat menuju beruang coklat yang membagikan balon untuk anak-anak.

"Aku belum sepenuhnya percaya pada kalian…" ucap Changmin pada Yunho, "Mungkin kalian memang bukan orang jahat atau semacam penculik. Tapi kalau kalian ingin mengadopsi seorang anak, kenapa harus susah-susah men_stalker_ku? Kenapa tidak langsung datang ke panti dan bilang kalau ingin mengadopsiku, bukankah itu lebih mudah? Malah mengatakan hal tentang urban penjelajah waktu. Itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur."

Yunho menegak air mineral yang dibawanya sampai habis, "Sulit dipercaya memang." Yunho melirik kearah kerumunan anak yang berebut balon, "Apa menurutmu semuanya hanya kebohongan?"

"A—aku tidak tahu…" Changmin menunduk, "Ada beberapa hal yang terasa tidak masuk akal."

"Apa menurutmu penculik mau melakukan hal-hal seperti ini?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Trik baru, mungkin."

"Haha, kami memang ingin menculik hatimu, Changmin-ah."

"Hati? Maksudmu menjual anggota organ-organ tubuhku?!" Changmin menatap tidak percaya pada Yunho. Jadi mereka bukan penculik tapi pembunuh yang menjual organ-organ tubuh korbannya secara illegal?

"_Ani_." Yunho menggeleng, "Maksudku, perasaan di hatimu untuk kami. Mungkin banyak anak ataupun Changmin yang lain, tapi Changmin kami satu dan hanya satu-satunya, itu adalah dirimu. Hati dan cinta kami ada padamu."

Changmin tertegun. "Satu dan hanya satu-satunya?"

"Aku mendapatkan balon putih untukmu Changmin-_ah_!" suara merdu Jaejoong terdengar mendekat kearah mereka, "Kau suka?"

"Aaa… _gomawo_." Ringis Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Changmin. Sementara Yunho menahan tawa, '_Anak umur 14 tahun yang membawa boneka beruang dan balon, lucu juga_.' Batinnya. Changmin yang menyadari hal itu men_deathglare_ _namja_ bermata musang itu.

Dan jadilah sekarang Changmin membawa boneka beruang dan sebuah balon besar berwarna putih. _'Yaah, sekarang aku merasakan masa kecilku yang hilang,'_ batinnya ngenes. _'Ini memalukan, tapi setidaknya tidak ada yang mengenaliku ditempat ini.'_ batinnya.

"Oh, kita harus mengabadikan moment ini!" seru Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya.

'_Uapaaah?!'_ Changmin melongo.

"Bisa fotokan kami?" tanyanya kepada pasangan yang sedang lewat. _Namja_ yang merangkul _yeojachingu_ nya itu mengangguk.

"Say cheese!"

**Klik!**

Foto itu memuat pose Changmin yang berdiri ditengah sambil memegang boneka beruang cokelat dan balon putih. Disamping kanannya Jaejoong yang tersenyum sambil memegang boneka gajah sambil merundukkan dirinya hingga dekat dengan bahu Changmin, sementara di samping kirinya Yunho berdiri sambil meletakkan tangannya dibahu Changmin dan melingkarkan tangan lainnya di leher Jaejoong.

Foto keluarga yang bagus!

"Changmin-_ah_! Apa kau ingin yang pedas?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sedang antri hotdog di stand bernama Shawol. #plak

"Terserah saja!" sahut Changmin.

Sementara itu disebelahnya tampak Yunho yang sedang antri membeli donat di stand yang bernama Black Jack. :)

**Bruk!**

Tampak seorang anak perempuan kecil terjatuh karena menabrak Changmin.

"Huweee, mamah, balon adek terbang…!" tampak anak itu menunjuk keatas, sebuah balon berwarna pink terbawa angin terbang ke angkasa luas.

"Ya ampun, makanya umma bilang, kalau jalan itu hati-hati." Seorang _yeoja_ menghampiri anak kecil yang terjatuh itu dan membantunya bangun, membersihkan debu yang ada ditangan dan bajunya. "_Aigoo_, maaf ya, nak. Anak ini tidak hati-hati." Ucap _yeoja_ itu kepada Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa-apa…"

"Ayo minta maaf sama _oppa_." Ucap _yeoja_ itu kepada anak kecil dengan rambut dikepang itu.

Anak kecil itu masih menangis sambil menggeleng. Changmin berjongkok. "Jangan menangis," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan balon warna putihnya itu. "Ini untukmu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Untukku?" ucap _yeoja_ kecil itu.

"_Ne_. ambillah!"

Yeoja cilik itu menatap kearah _eomma_ nya, tampak sang _eomma_ mengangguk, _yeoja_ kecil itu menerima balon itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bilang terima kasih pada _oppa_," ucap _eomma_ anak itu.

"_Gomawo oppa_…" gadis kecil itu mencium pipi Changmin dan melambaikan tangannya pada Changmin. Changmin balas melambaikan tangannya pada _yeoja_ kecil yang telah berlari menghampiri seorang namja dan bersembunyi dibelakang namja itu. Tampak _yeoja_ kecil yang manis itu menyembulkan kepalanya dari belakang _namja_ yang sepertinya adalah _appa_ anak itu. _Eomma_ dari anak itupun sekali lagi berterima kasih pada Changmin dan menyusul suami dan anak di depannya itu.

"_Aigoo_… _uri_ Changmin manis sekali, _eoh_." Goda Jaejoong yang melihat kejadian itu sedari tadi.

"Maaf, aku memberikan balon itu," ucap Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, "Perbuatanmu itu membuat _eomma_ senang. Walau tanpa kami, kau sudah tumbuh jadi _namja_ yang baik. _Eomma_ bangga padamu."

Changmin menatap Jaejoong terpana, semburat merah jambu menghiasi wajahnya, "Ma—mana hotdognya?!"

"Capeknya… Antrian donat sangat panjang karena penjualnya cantik-cantik seperti member 2ne1—" ucapan Yunho terputus melihat situasi diantara Jaejoong dan Changmin. "Huh? Apakah aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho menatap heran kedua namja itu.

"Yaa, kau tidak lihat betapa manisnya _uri_ Changminnie tadi." Ujar Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi yang sudah lama tidak Jaejoong tunjukkan itu. "Apa itu? Ayo katakan padaku!"

.

Taman bermain dihari minggu memang sangat ramai. Benar-benar ramai oleh sepasang kekasih atau keluarga yang ingin menikmati hari liburnya bersama, sebelum kembali pada aktifitas yang menyibukkan orang sepanjang hari hingga akhir pekan kembali datang.

"Wah, topi itu bagus. Apa kau mau, Changmin—dimana Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong yang menyadari tidak ada lagi Changmin disamping.

"Bukankah tadi ada disampingmu?" Tanya Yunho balik.

"Waah, Changmin hilang! Dia pasti menangis dan ketakutan sendirian! Bagaimana ini Yun?!" panik Jaejoong sambil melihat kesana kemari.

"Aigoo Joongie, Changmin itu umurnya sudah 14 tahun disini. Tidak mungkin dia menangis ketakutan seperti itu," ucap Yunho _sweatdrop_.

"Kita harus melaporkannya ke tempat orang hilang! Kajja, Yun!"

.

"Jadi aku yang hilang atau mereka yang hilang?" gumam Changmin pelan sambil duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari antrian roller coaster. Dia meletakkan boneka beruang itu dipangkuannya.

"Ini rasanya jadi anak hilang, ya Mr. Bear? Haha." Changmin tertawa hambar sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya yang sepertinya satu menit lalu baru saja diberi nama Mr. bear.

"Oh, ternyata anak hilang ya, kupikir anak yang sedang menunggu _yeojachingu_ nya." Ucap Tuan Beruang yang duduk di samping Changmin.

"E—eh?" Changmin _sweatdrop_ menyadari sosok berkostum beruang yang tadi membagikan balon kepada anak kecil duduk di sampingnya.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, hm, Mr. bear?" Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Fuahh!" orang itu melepaskan kostum kepala beruangnya. "Annyeong. Oh, kau anak dari _namja_ cantik itu kan."

"Huh?"

"Iya, _namja_ cantik yang tadi meminta balon berwarna putih kepadaku, aku ingat karena dia menunjukmu saat meminta balon. Dia bersikeras meminta balon yang putih sampai bertengkar dengan seorang ibu-ibu," ucap _namja_ itu sambil meletakkan kostum kepala beruang itu, tampak dia meminum soda yang dibawanya. "Haah, hari ini panas sekali. Aku pikir aku akan mati di dalam kostum ini."

"Kau mau donat?" Tanya Changmin sambil menyodorkan sekotak donat yang dibelikan Yunho untuknya.

"Oh! Boleh?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"_Gomawo_, Changmin-_ah_! Namaku Park Yoochun." Ucap _namja_ yang berumur sekitar 18 tahunan itu.

"Sama-sama, Yoochun-_hyung_. Eh, tahu namaku dari mana?"

"_Namja_ cantik itu yang bilang nama kamu Changmin." Sahut Yoochun sambil mencomot donat rasa coklat.

Changmin naplok jidatnya, Jaejoong ngomong apa aja coba sih tadi pas minta balon?

"Kamu hilang?"

"Emangnya aku hilang, _hyung_?" Changmin balik bertanya.

"Bukannya tadi kau yang berkata seperti itu. Lagipula sepertinya kau memang terpisah dengan mereka, kan. Mereka pasti mencemaskanmu. _Namja_ cantik tadi pasti panik."

Changmin langsung bangkit dari duduknya, "Iya, benar! Aku harus mencari mereka sebelum mereka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

**Nggggiiiiiing! Ngiiiing!**

Terdengar suara pengeras suara diantara keramaian taman hiburan itu, "Ada pemberitahuan kepada Pengunjung, dilaporkan bahwa ada seorang ayah—eh ibu yang mengatakan kalau dia kehilangan anaknya di dekat roller coaster, ciri-ciri anaknya _namja_ berumur sekitar 14 tahunan, memakai celana jeans hitam dengan jaket putih, dan membawa boneka beruang ukuran sedang. Oh, dia juga memakai gelang biru. Tolong beritahu kalau ada yang menemukannya sekian. Sekali lagi…"

"Astaga…" Changmin naplok jidatnya sekali lagi.

"Wah, orang tua mu sepertinya benar-benar panik, Changmin-_ah_!"

"Tolong sembunyikan aku dari dunia ini _hyung_." Ucapnya dramatis sambil menutup kepalanya dengan hoodie jaketnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menemui mereka, Changmin-_ah_."

"Kau benar, _hyung_." Changmin beranjak. "Tempatnya dimana?"

"Kau benar-benar tersesat Changmin-_ah_." Yoochun kembali memasang kostum kepala beruangnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, biar Mr. bear yang mengantarkanmu pada orang tua mu, hmm… anak yang tersesat."

"Yak! Jangan ikut-ikutan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, _hyung_!" Changmin menginjak-injakkan kakinya kesal. Dia itu namja umur 14 tahun, bukan anak kecil umur 5 tahun yang hilang.

Yoochun terkekeh kecil. Meskipun bilang begitu, _namja food_ _monster_ itu membiarkan tangannya digandeng oleh sosok orang berkostum Mr. bear. Haha.

"Mamah, adek juga pengen digandeng kakak beruang, huweee…"

"Jangan adek, nanti kamu diculik beruang! Sini, pegang tangan kakak aja!"

Tampak terlihat seorang _namja_ imut berumur 14 tahunan yang di gandeng oleh beruang di jalanan ramai menuju tempat dimana sumber suara laporan anak hilang tadi dikumandangkan.

"K—kau tidak apa-apa Changmin-_ah_? Tidak ada yang terluka atau hilang kan? Kamu tadi kemanaaa?" Jaejoong memperhatikan dari atas sampai belakang Changmin sambil memegang bahunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi…"

"_Gomawo_ sudah menemukan anak kami." Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong masing-masing memegang tangan maskot berkostum beruang itu, dan mengabaikan ucapan Changmin tadi. Membuat _namja_ imut itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Beruang itu mengangguk-angguk sambil _sweatdrop_ lalu menghampiri Changmin, menepuk kepala Changmin lalu pergi. Sebelumnya beruang itu menoleh pada Changmin lalu melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada salah satu staf yang telah membantu mereka, ketiga orang benar-benar tampak seperti keluarga kecil. Setelah itupun mereka mengakhiri petualangan kecil mereka di tempat bermain itu.

**-Ditaksi-**

**Tuk! **

Kepala Jaejoong tersandar dibahu Changmin, membuat Changmin menoleh ke sosok di sampingnya. "Di—dia tertidur," gumamnya pelan, _namja_ cantik itu tampak menyamankan diri bersandar pada Changmin sambil memeluk boneka gajahnya.

"Karena hari ini melelahkan dan juga menyenangkan, bukan?" ucap Yunho menoleh ke belakang.

Changmin menguap, "Huaaaahm, iya. Aku mengakuinya sih…"

Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman bersama dengan kedua orang itu, dia seperti benar-benar merasa berada dalam sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Bahkan kedua orang itu tahu cukup banyak beberapa kebiasaannya. Benarkah dua orang ini adalah orang tuanya?

Tiga menit kemudian, Changmin tidur bersandar kepada Jaejoong sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Bukankah mereka manis berdua manis sekali?" ucap Yunho pada Pak sopir. Pak sopir itu melihat ke belakang dari kaca.

"Kau benar pak, kau sungguh beruntung."

Yunho tersenyum lebar, "Aku tahu itu."

**[In Our Time]**

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Jadi _hyung_ memutuskan akan pindah, _ne_?" Tanya Minho dan beberapa anak yang lain.

"_Hyung_ setuju di adopsi oleh mereka itu?" lanjut Kevin.

Changmin yang mengepaki barangnya berhenti sesaat, "Ne. lagipula, saat umur _hyung_ sudah 17 tahun, _hyung_ juga tidak akan bisa tinggal disini lagi kan."

"Kami akan merindukanmu, _hyung_." Ucap Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_ juga akan merindukan kalian." Sahut Changmin sambil menepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Ah, ya. Kalian boleh memiliki buku-buku milik _hyung_. Jaga dengan baik, ya."

"_Nde_…"

"Hati-hati di jalan Changmin-_ah_. Jadilah anak yang baik, _ne_? Datanglah sesekali kesini." Ucap Kim ahjumma sambil memeluk Changmin.

"_Ne_, _ahjumma_."

"Apa ada barang lain yang harus dibawa?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengangkat kardus mie indomie yang berisi buku-buku pelajaran Changmin.

"Cuma itu." sahut Changmin sambil mengangkat tas ranselnya. "Mana Jaejoong-_ssi_?"

"Disana," ucap Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Changmin menoleh, tampak Jaejoong sedang membagikan kue kecil kepada anak-anak panti asuhan itu dengan raut wajah riang gembira. Merasa sedang ada yang menatapnya, _namja_ dengan suara merdu itu menoleh.

"Ah, apakah sudah saatnya kita pergi?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada Yunho. _Namja_ bermata musang itu mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan kepada penghuni panti itu, mereka pun pergi melambaikan tangan dari taksi itu.

**-Purple Line Minimarket-**

"Beli apa?" Tanya Yunho sambil mendorong sebuah troli.

"Ada banyak yang harus dibeli." Jawab Jaejoong sambil melihat list catatan kertasnya.

"Changmin, ambil kan Dark Chocolate, Yun, ambilkan sirup rasa melon. Ah, ini bukan tepung yang aku cari," gumamnya serius sambil memilih barang.

"Begitulah, _eomma_-mu." Ucap Yunho sambil memasukkan buah semangka ke dalam trolly, lalu buah melon, sosis, susu kotak, dan deterjen.

Tampak mata kelereng Changmin menatap area makanan ringan.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau beli Changmin-_ah_?" Tanya Jaejoong yang menyadari arah mata Changmin.

_Namja_ imut itu menggeleng lemah.

"Belilah sesuatu yang kau inginkan." Ucap Yunho.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. kau tanggung jawab kami sekarang."

_Namja_ imut itu berjalan ke area makanan dan mengambil biskuit kalengan bermerek Khong guan. Xp

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo ke kasir sebelum _eomma_-mu memborong semua barang disini! _Kajja_!" canda Yunho.

Changmin tertawa kecil melihat Yunho yang dipukul Jaejoong dengan _Baguette bread_—roti perancis yang panjang itu. Tampak Changmin mengikuti mereka di belakang sambil menenteng sekaleng biskuit khas lebaran itu ditangannya karena tidak muat di troli.

**-Bolero apartement-**

"Selamat datang di rumah sementara kita." Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum. _Namja_ cantik itu memegang bahu Changmin dari belakang dan mendorongnya menuju suatu tempat.

"Nah, untuk sementara kamarmu disini." Lanjutnya.

"Sementara?" Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kita akan pindah?"

"Nanti. Belum saatnya."

"Kemana?"

"Ke dunia kita."

Changmin terdiam. Mereka benar-benar serius tentang semua itu? Apa itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak panti dan teman-teman sekolahnya dan juga teman di tempatnya bekerja? Terlebih lagi, dia tidak bisa beli Hamburger ektra daging di dekat sekolahnya lagi kan?

"Kau rapikan lah dulu kamar barumu, _eomma_ akan memasak." Ucap Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangguk sambil menggigit bibirnya pelan. "_Ne. Gomawo Jae—eom—eomma, _dan_ a—appa_."

"Pelan-pelan saja, Changmin-_ah_." Ucap Yunho sambil meletakkan kardus diatas meja belajar.

"_Arraseo_…"

Changmin menatap kamar yang memiki warna putih polos itu, ada sebuah lemari dan meja belajar di samping kasur. Tidak jauh dari meja belajar ada jendela dengan tirai berwarna biru muda. Perlahan dia meletakkan ranselnya di kursi belajar dan merebahkan diri di kasur empuk itu. Oh iya benar, dia harus merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap, ayo berhenti dari kegiatan kalian." Terdengar suara Jaejoong. Tampak kepala Changmin melongok dari pintu kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan ruang tamu menampakkan Yunho yang sedang sibuk memeriksa—entahlah, mungkin tugas para mahasiswanya. Dia tampak keren dengan kacamata berframe hitamnya.

"Changmin? Yunho?"

**Tuk!**

Changmin mengetuk bahu Yunho, "Waktunya makan malam."

"O—oh? Benarkah? Sepertinya aku terlalu serius." Yunho melirik jam berbentuk kucing di dinding. "Oke, ayo ke dapur."

"Wah! Kau memasak seakan-akan untuk banyak orang Joongie, apa sanggup kita semua menghabiskannya?" komentar Yunho yang melihat keadaan meja makan yang 'wah'.

"Ini untuk menyambut kedatangan Changmin!" seru Jaejoong sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Sementara Changmin hanya menatap makanan itu dengan terkesima.

"Kajja, makan yang banyak." Ucap Jaejoong sambil meletakkan beberapa lauk ke piring Changmin. "Oh, kau juga harus mencoba yang ini, kau pasti suka."

"Joongie, biarkan Changmin memilih makanannya sendiri. Lihat, kau membuat piringnya penuh sekali." Ucap Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya mencoba makanan buatanku yang paling enak." Bela Jaejoong.

"Semua makanan buatanmu enak, _chagi_. Jadi biarkan Changmin memilih dan mulai makan. Kau juga harus makan. Dan perhatikan aku juga dong."

**Krik krik krik**

"Makan yang banyak ya, Changmin-_ah_. Ini resep baru, kuharap kau menyukainya."

Namja imut itu mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau kau suka, nanti aku akan membuatkannya lagi untukmu. Coba buka mulutmu, aaa…" Jaejoong menyuapkan Bulgogi buatannya.

Changmin mengangguk-angguk sambil menikmati makanan yang baru saja sampai di lidahnya itu, "Aku menyukainya."

"Ya! Kalian mengabaikanku." Cemberut Yunho melihat adegan Jaemin itu.

"Selesai makan, gosok gigi kalian!" seru Jaejoong dari dapur.

"_Nde_!" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

"Ini bagus, ada tiga sikat gigi yang akan dipakai mulai sekarang." Ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan sebuah sikat gigi berwarna putih kepada Changmin.

_Namja_ imut itu menerimanya lalu mengikuti gerak-gerik Yunho yang juga melakukan kegiatan rutin setiap malam itu.

Selesai dengan semua hal itu, tampak Yunho dan Changmin duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Yunho sedang menonton tv, sedangkan Changmin membolak-balik sebuah album dan beberapa benda yang ada disebuah kotak yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaejoong.

Ada gambar seorang anak kecil yang digendong oleh orang yang dikenali Changmin sebagai Jaejoong dan Yunho, ada gambar anak kecil bermain boneka, tertawa, menangis dan berbagai macam foto lainnya. Dua hal yang Changmin ketahui, anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 4 tahunan itu mirip dengannya, dan anak itu memakai gelang biru yang sama dengannya.

Perlahan dia meraih benda lain yang ada di kotak itu, beberapa buah map, salah satunya sebuah akta kelahiran. Dia membacanya dengan serius. Ada nama Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, dan Jung Changmin.

'_Oh, jadi ini nama margaku_.' Batinnya.

Lahir tanggal 18 February 2009.

Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya, '_Sekarang tahun 2013. Jadi… 4 tahun? Oh, jadi umur Changmin sekarang 4 tahun…_' Changmin mengangguk-angguk. _'Mwo?!'_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N**: Terkadang aku berpikir Kiss Couple (Yoomin) terlihat lucu seperti kakak adik yang manis. Alur penceritaannya cepat ya? Yang bingung ayo angkat tangan. Tenang, fic ini gak panjang, paling Cuma beberapa chap aja dan semuanya akan jelas nantinya. :)

**Balasan review**

**Ryu**: Kalau begitu, silakan baca lanjutannya. Gomawo :)

**Himawari** **Ezuki**: haha, saya gak akan lupa, baru setengah lanjutan yg itu dan galau. Saya hampir mewek masa ngetiknya. #dor. Iya Changmin genius, yang baca dan yg nulis juga. Waks XD. Gomawo :)

**Vic89**: Ada apa coba, silakan temukan jawabannya. Gomawo. :)

**DIAHDEGA**: iya, santai aja, tadinya mau GS, tapi ini mau gs atau yaoi gak ngaruh byk ke cerita juga sih. Ceritanya gak ada adegan macam2nya. Saya gak (belum) bisa bikin NC, tapi dalam pikiran aja sih ada. Waks. XD lagipula fic yunjae saya yg satunya gs kok. Semangat. Gomawo :)

**manize83**: iya, Changmin masih imut-imutnya, sekarang kan udah ganteng. Haha. Gomawo :)

**choikangshim.** **casshipper**: percaya mereka menjelajah waktu? Haha, ini udah cepat apdet belum? Cepet kan 3 hari. Gomawo :)

**Guest**: oke, sip. Ini udah dilanjut, kilat pake ekspress. Yoochun udah muncul dichap ini. Sebut namanya 3x maka Junsu akan muncul dichap depan, #plak. Gomawo :)

**Mrshelmet**: sebenarnya secara teorinya bukan masa depan sih, dichap-chap selanjutnya akan dijelaskan. Saya juga suka yunjaemin family, jadi tiap kali bikin ff jadi yunjaemin family semua. -_-a Gomawo :)

**Dewdew90**: dichap-chap selanjutnya akan dijelaskan semuanya secara perlahan. Gomawo :)

Gomawo buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan ngefave walau ini fic abal2 kayak yang nulis.

Annyeong. ^^ -Kiriya-

08/25/2013

**Mind to review?**


	3. Fated

**Author: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Tittle: In Our Time**

**Disclaimer: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast: Member TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Super Junior, and other**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Yunjaemin Family**

**Warning: AU, Parallel Universe, typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary : **AU, BL, OOC. Mereka berada ditempat yang tepat, tetapi di waktu yang salah/

Umurmu seharusnya memang 4 tahun/Aku 14 tahun!/

aku bukan Changmin yang kalian cari/ Teman setanmu kesambet jin, Min/

dimana Changmin cucuku itu sekarang?/Yang terjadi tidak sesederhana itu/

Yunjaemin Family. Mind to RnR?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beyond the sadness is a light  
Only those who have passed through know  
Parting and meeting again even in the fight for tomorrow  
everything's alright. It's the aesthetics of this way of life

[Fated – Tohoshinki]

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**:::::::::::::::::**

**In Our Time © ****Kiriya Diciannove**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::**

Changmin menatap Yunho bingung, walaupun dia pintar, tapi hal ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Kecuali kalau dia menganalisis semuanya dengan jalan sesuai hipotesis-hipotesis yang ada di film-film, ketidak logisan ini menjadi masuk akal. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jaejoong memang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil sih. Jadi apakah itu karena pada dasarnya dia harusnya berumur 4 tahun?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho menghancurkan lamunan Changmin yang memikirkan berbagai macam hal tentang time traveler, dunia parallel dan teori paradoks. "Kau tampak seperti orang yang baru melihat hantu. Err—di apartement kita tidak ada hantu bukan?"

Changmin menggeleng, "A—apa Changmin yang kalian maksud memang aku? Maksudku, umurnya 4 tahun."

"Umurmu seharusnya memang 4 tahun."

"Aku 14 tahun!"

Yunho diam menatap Changmin.

"Tahun 2009, aku bangun di rumah sakit, dan saat itu umurku 10 tahun, setelahnya aku diserahkan ke panti asuhan dan tinggal disana sampai umurku 14 tahun." Lanjutnya, "Aku hanya takut kalian salah orang… aku bukan Changmin yang kalian cari. Bukan Changmin yang pantas mendapatkan semua ini..." mata Changmin tampak berkaca-kaca.

Yunho mendekati Changmin lalu duduk di sampingnya lalu meraih selembar kertas sambil mencoret-coretnya, "Kau terkena distorsi ruang dan waktu sehingga membuatmu bertransformasi dari 4 tahun jadi 10 tahun, dan sepertinya kau terlempar ke dunia ini pada tahun 2009. Padahal aku sudah mengkondisikan di tempat yang tepat, namun aku tidak menyangka kau terlempar ke tahun itu, karena itulah kami muncul ditahun sekarang, yaitu tahun 2013, 4 tahun setelah kau terdampar disini, sebenarnya kalau dikondisikan, umurmu sekarang 8 tahun, tapi fisik 14 tahun, yaah, dihitung dari 4 tahun usiamu yang sebenarnya ditambah 4 tahun berada disini. " Jelasnya Yunho panjang lebar sambil memberi jeda.

"Kau tahu, aku mempunyai beberapa hal yang membuatku percaya kalau kau adalah anak kami. Yang pertama, analisis secara teoritis lalu observasi dan yang kedua… Naluri orang tua."

Changmin menatap wajah yang orang yang menyandang status sebagai ayahnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Yunho tersenyum sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby Changmin, "Jangan menangis, anak lelaki harus kuat. Jangan cengeng!"

"Akwu tidakk cengheng, awh, hentikwan!" protes Changmin menggenggam tangan _appa_-nya itu.

"Kalian, sudah malam, cepat tidur. Changmin harus seko—_yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan, Yun!" Jaejoong memukul Yunho dengan album foto—benda terdekat yang dapat dia gunakan untuk memukul Yunho. Syukur bukan vas bunga. "Kenapa membuat Changmin menangis?! Kau apakan dia, _eoh_?!"

"_Yah_!_ Yah_!" Yunho melindungi dirinya dari pukulan Jaejoong, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" ujarnya membela diri.

"Lalu kenapa dia menangis?!"

"A—aku tidak menangis! Aku… aku hanya terharu!" Changmin mengucapkan beberapa kata setelah meihat adegan penganiayaan itu. Matanya hanya berkaca-kaca, belum menangis! Ciyus!

"Terharu?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tentang apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap kearah televisi yang menayangkan OVJ. Tidak mungkin karena tayangan di televisi bukan?

"Dia menceritakan sebuah cerita yang bagus padaku!"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin ke Yunho. Namja tampan bermata setajam elang itu memasang senyum _innocent_ sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Jaejoong menarik napasnya perlahan, "_Arraseo_. Tapi sekarang sudah waktunya kau tidur. Kau besok harus sekolah, bukan?"

"_Nde_." Sahut Changmin sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Eitss, tunggu dulu!" seru Jaejoong sambil mencengkram kerah belakang baju Changmin, membuat remaja itu menoleh bingung.

**Cup!**

Namja cantik itu mengecup kening Changmin, membuat _namja_ berumur 14 tahun itu terdiam kaget.

"_Jaljayo_!" Jaejoong menepuk pipi Changmin, mengembalikan kesadaran anaknya itu.

"_Ja_—_Jaljayo_!" sahut Changmin dengan wajah memerah sambil berlari menuju kamar barunya.

"_Neomu kyeopta_," gumam Jaejoong.

**Cup!**

Yunho mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong, "Ne, kalian memiliki ekspresi yang mirip." Ujarnya terkekeh melihat wajah kaget Jaejoong yang merona. "_Neomu yeoppo da_!"

**[In Our Time]**

Jaejoong membuka tirai di kamar itu hingga membuat sinar matahari pagi itu memasuki ruangan itu, "_Annyeong haseyo_. Ayo cepat bangun Changmin-_ah_. Kau harus sekolah hari ini bukan?"

Mendengar bisikan dari dunia nyata itu membuat Changmin perlahan membuka matanya, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pertanda sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Changmin bangkit dari kasurnya sambil mengangguk-angguk, matanya masih terpejam.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi, lalu ke ruang makan, _arraseo_!" Jaejoong beranjak menuju pintu.

_Namja_ itu mengangguk lagi. "_Arraseo, eomma_…"

"Yuuuuun! Changmin memanggilku _eomma_!" seru Jaejoong memeluk Yunho sambil mengecup pipi kiri dan kanan Yunho bergantian dengan senang, hingga membuat _namja_ tampan itu melongo karena ciuman dadakan itu. Jarang-jarang terjadi hal sebagus ini dipagi hari.

"Aku senang kalau kau juga senang, Boo…" namja tampan itu meletakkan dagunya dibahu Jaejoong, mencium aroma khas milik namja cantik itu, menatap leher putih jenjang itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir hatinya mengarah…

"_Yah_! Jangan macam-macam! Cepat bersiap berangkat ke tempat kerjamu!"

"_Arraseo_," ujar Yunho sambil mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir cherry itu.

"Yah! Jung Yunho!"

.

"_Aigoo_, kau tampan sekali Changmin-_ah_," ujar Jaejoong sambil merapikan dasi biru muda milik Changmin.

"Tentu saja, dia mirip dengan _appa_-nya bukan! Kalau cantik, tentunya mirip denganmu." sahut Yunho bangga.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas dengan _deathglare_ nya, "_Arra_. Changmin, jangan lupa makan bekalmu _ne_?" ucapnya sambil mencium sekilas pipi Changmin dan Yunho.

"Apakah harus naik taksi? Menurutku naik bis juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Changmin yang melihat kearah Yunho yang mencari taksi.

"Karena aku ingin mengantar putraku ke sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Lagipula, karena baru tinggal dua bulan di dunia ini, uang gajiku belum cukup untuk membeli mobil. Mungkin aku akan jarang dapat kesempatan seperti ini, karena aku orang yang sibuk." Sahut Yunho panjang lebar.

'_Sibuk, eoh?'_

"Sebenarnya _eomma_-mu ingin ikut mengantarmu, tapi dia harus bertemu kliennya hari ini."

"Tidak apa," sahut Changmin cepat. Yaah, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Jaejoong mengantarnya ke sekolah. Hmm, mungkin bisa, dan tentu menjadi hal yang berkesan dalam artian tertentu.

**-Gerbang SM high School-**

"Ingat, jangan jajan sembarangan, jangan lupa habiskan bekal dari _eomma_-mu, jangan berkeliaran setelah pulang sekolah, _appa_ menyayangimu." Yunho melambaikan tangannya dari taksi.

"Hati-hati di jalan.. hmm… _appa_…"

Taksi itupun berlalu dari gerbang sekolah yang mulai ramai karena murid-murid yang berdatangan.

"Waaah, dengan siapa kau berangkat, Min?" tampak seseorang merangkul bahu Changmin dari belakang, membuat anak itu menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Junsu _hyung_, kau berat… ah, _annyeong_ Kibum _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun!"

"Ah, _annyeong_." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil konsentrasi memainkan pspnya, sementara Kibum hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Yo!"

"Oh, itu tadi _appa_-ku."

"_Appa_?"

"Iya, hngg… ada keluarga yang mengadopsiku. Jadi mulai sekarang aku tinggal bersama mereka."

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang tertarik pada _evil_ seperti dirimu."

"_Nde_. Aku juga tidak menduganya."

"Ada tentu saja. Raja iblis, kalau tidak itu pasti malaikat yang ingin menyucikan pikirannya."

"Hei, kalian masih disitu? Ayo cepat ke kelas." Tampak Changmin sudah berjalan tidak jauh dari mereka.

"_Yak_! Dia mengabaikan kita!"

.

**-Jam Istirahat-**

"Jadi bagaimana dengan keluarga barumu? Ayo ceritakan pada kami!" antusias Junsu.

"Hmm, sedikit irrasional. Tapi semua baik-baik saja sejauh ini. Lagipula, aku baru saja kenal mereka." Ucap Changmin.

"Irrasional bagaimana?" Junsu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Mungkin kau hanya belum terbiasa."

Changmin menghela napas, "Mungkin juga…"

Sepertinya dia belum bisa menceritakan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi padanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu itu kepada para sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Sudah istirahat ayo ke atap, oh, tapi sebelumnya harus beli makanan ke kantin dulu." Ujar Kibum.

Changmin mengeluarkan bekalnya dari tas.

"Hah?! Kau membawa bekal? Apa sekarang kau sudah mempunyai _yeojachingu_? _Aigoo_…!" Junsu melirik kotak bekal itu sambil bersiul.

"_Yak_! Kau heboh sekali Junsu _hyung_!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar psp yang bertuliskan 'game over' itu.

"Tapi apa benar?" Timpal Kibum sedikit penasaran.

"_Aniyo_. Ini _eomma_-ku yang membuatkannya. Sana, cepat ke kantin! Kutunggu di atap," ujar Changmin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sebelum tiga temannya itu semakin kepo.

**[In Our Time]**

"Sepertinya enak," Junsu mengambil sebuah tempura dari kotak bekal Changmin.

"_Yak_! Kau kan punya makananmu sendiri!" seru Changmin mengamankan bekalnya.

"_Mashitaaa_, _eomma_mu pandai memasak!" puji Junsu.

"_Ne_, dia pandai sekali."

"Tapi aku lebih menyukai telur gulungnya," ucap Kibum kalem, diam-diam telah mengambil telur gulung dari bekal bermotif gambar gajah Changmin, membuat pemilik bekal itu _sweatdrop_ dengan tatapan kapan-kau-mengambilnya? Oh-no!-jatah-telur-gulungku-berkurang!

"Mungkin kapan-kapan kita harus mampir ke tempat Changmin, Kyu—" Junsu menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak sedang bengong.

"Teman setanmu kesambet jin, Min." ujar Junsu. "Cepat sadarkan dia!"

"Bukan, dia lagi terkesima sama malaikat kelas 11-A, Sungmin _sunbae_," ujar Changmin sambil mencolong roti isi kyuhyun.

Tampak di atap itu cukup banyak siswa-siswa yang menikmati makan siangnya, termasuk para _sunbae_. Tampak salah satu _sunbae_ yang dikagumi Kyuhyun itu berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di atap dekat pagar, menikmati angin yang bertiup semilir.

"Dia imut sekali. Dia benar-benar _namja_?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Iya, dia _namja_, tadi aku barengan sama dia ke toilet cowok." Ucap Kibum kalem.

"Tentu saja _namja_, kau tidak lihat dia pakai celana sekolah?" Junsu ikut menimpali.

"Amber pake celana sekolah, tapi dia _yeoja_." Sahut Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada malaikat pujaannya.

"Itu beda lagi," ujar Junsu.

"Imut-imut gitu Sungmin _sunbae_ anak klub martial art lho." Sambung Changmin meminum susu kotaknya.

"Sayang aku tidak ada bakat untuk masuk klub martial arts," Kyuhyun menggalau sambil mencomot telur gulung di bekal Changmin.

"_Yak_! Kalian ini!" Changmin kembali mengamankan bekalnya.

"Berisik tiang listrik, kau sudah mengambil roti melon milikku!" sahut Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memasang wajah terkejut, "_Mashita_!"

"Wah, Sungmin _sunbae_ melihat kesini, Kyu!" ujar Junsu sambil menggigit roti isinya.

Segera saja namja anggota klub musik itu menoleh. Tampak Sungmin menatap mereka berempat, lalu tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Mengingatkanku pada kelinci putih," ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Benar-benar tidak disangka yang semanis itu jago membanting lawan." Komentar Kibum, satu-satunya anak klub drama diantara ketiga temannya itu.

"Oh, aku kenal yang duduk disebelah Sungmin _sunbae_!" ucap Junsu.

"Maksudmu, Ryeowook _sunbae_? Aku juga kenal, dia kan _sunbae_ di klub musik. Meskipun begitu belum akrab dengannya sih, Ketua klub kita Si Yesung _sunbae_ keburu memberi _deathglare_ sebelum sempat bicara dengan Ryeowook _sunbae_." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"_Aniyo_, maksudku itu Eunhyuk kelas 10-B, anak klub dance, dia teman akrabku waktu kecil. Kalau dia akrab dengan Sungmin _sunbae_, mungkin aku bisa meminta nomor handphone Sungmin _sunbae_ padanya untukmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Junsu, "Aku berharap padamu, _hyung_!"

Changmin menatap ketiga teman sekelasnya itu dalam diam sambil menyesap minumannya lagi. Kalau memilih kembali, dia tidak akan bisa bersama kedua temannya ini bukan? Entah kenapa rasanya tidak rela… tapi, jika benar ini bukanlah tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada, apakah semua hal yang dimilikinya sekarang seharusnya bukan miliknya? Apakah dia sudah mengambil hak seseorang untuk berada ditempat ini?

"Min, udahan dong minum susunya, ntar tinggimu berubah dari tiang listrik jadi tower operator telepon." Celutuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah jadi salah satu anggota klub musik kita yang paling tinggi lho." Sambung Junsu. "Padahal aku yang lebih tua diantara kalian…" Junsu meratapi tingginya.

"Rajin-rajinlah minum susu, _hyung_!" cengir Changmin.

"Oh ya, kapan-kapan kami main ke rumahmu ya."

"Ya, tentu saja, kalian harus mengenal orang tuaku."

**[In Our Time]**

"Aku pulang." seru Changmin.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang." Jaejoong menutup majalah yang dibacanya. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Seperti biasanya, tidak ada hal yang begitu menarik sih," sahut Changmin sambil duduk di sofa samping Jaejoong. Namja _food monster _itu menarik napas dan menghela napas terus menerus, membuat _namja_ cantik itu sedikit heran.

"Menghela napas bisa membuat kebahagiaan menjauh lho. Kau yakin semuanya baik-baik saja, Minnie?"

"Gak juga sih. Mana _Appa_?" Tanya Changmin mulai belajar membiasakan diri dengan panggilan seperti itu.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan. Mau bercerita sesuatu padaku?"

Changmin diam menunduk, menarik napas lagi lalu membuangnya perlahan, menaikkan kakinya menjadi bersila di sofa itu, "Kenapa kalian tidak langsung membawaku pulang ke tempat seharusnya kita berada?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ada beberapa alasan yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Misalnya, perasaanmu terhadap tempat ini, dan orang-orang disini. Kau tentu memiliki perasaan tidak rela meninggalkan semuanya, bukan?"

_Namja_ berumur 14 tahun itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kami tidak ingin memaksamu meninggalkan semuanya dengan perasaan seperti itu."

Changmin menatap _doe_ eyes milik Jaejoong, seakan mencari kepastian di dalam ucapannya itu.

"Kalian berpikir seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, mana boleh main-main dengan perasaan bukan?"

"Kita, hnnggg… aku, apakah sebenarnya berada di tempat yang salah? Kalau ini bukan tempat kita, apakah aku berarti sudah mengambil hak milik seseorang? Maksudku, seperti beasiswa, seharusnya itu bukan milikku… tapi aku mendapatkannya…" ucap Changmin lemah, merasa bersalah tentang keberadaannya.

"_Aniyo_. Mungkin kita salah berada ditempat ini… tetapi, Changmin mendapatkan semua ini bukan dengan cara yang curang bukan? Ini semua adalah hasil kerja keras Changmin sendiri. Itu berarti Changmin berhak mendapatkan hasil sesuai semua kerja keras yang kamu lakukan. Menurut Eomma, inipun adalah bagian dari takdir yang harus kita jalani."

Changmin memasang mulut 'O' mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Wae? Belum pernah lihat _eomma_ berkata bijak?"

"Belum pernah."

"_Yak_! _Eomma_ ini sebenarnya suka hal-hal berbau filosofis, gak Cuma Shopping." Ujar Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya.

"_Ne_, sekarang aku sudah tahu. _Gomawo_." Changmin memeluk Jaejoong.

Tampak namja pencinta gajah itu terkejut dan hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu balas memeluknya erat, menepuk punggung anaknya yang telah remaja itu.

"_**Eomma**_** wangi vanilla, Min menyukainya…"** ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Changmin.

"_Eomma_ tahu…" ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

**Deg!**

Jantung Changmin berdebar, rasanya dia juga pernah berkata seperti itu. Tapi dimana?

"Mulai sekarang _eomma_ tidak membiarkan Minnie menderita sendirian lagi…"

**[In Our Time]**

"Aku pulang," Yunho membuka pintu apartement dengan wajah lelah, lecek dan lusuh. #Authorditendang

"Oh, sudah pulang," ucap Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sambil meletakkan gelas tehnya di meja, "Oh ya? Apa kau sudah makan malam? Pasti belum bukan? Aku sudah membuatkan makanan favoritmu. Aku akan menghangatkannya. Oh ya, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi terlebih dulu." Ujarnya seraya menuju kamar mandi.

"Ada apa dengan _eomma_-mu Min? Dia bersemangat sekali," Tanya Yunho heran.

Changmin hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil memegang setoples kue putri salju buatan Jaejoong, matanya kembali menuju ke televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara infotainment[?] favorit Jaejoong.

"Apakah dosen pulangnya selalu semalam ini?" Tanya Changmin.

"_Aniyo_, aku tadi sedang melakukan sesuatu, jadi pulang terlambat." Yunho melirik jam di dinding.

"Apa?"

"Memperbaiki benda yang akan membawa kita pulang nantinya."

"Mesin waktu? Pesawat? Tabung luar angkasa? Chip?"

"Dibandingkan mesin waktu, lebih bisa disebut portal. Jadi appa sedang memperbaiki benda yang bisa membuka sebuah portal kita kembali dengan titik koordinat yang tepat. Kalau tidak, mungkin kita akan mendarat di tempat dan waktu yang salah." Jelas Yunho.

"Sepertiku? Apa yang terjadi padaku, hmm… yah, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Nanti _ne_, appa harus mandi sekarang, kau tahu, appa sudah lapar." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya ke kamar mandi.

"Appa mesum."

"Yak! Bukan lapar itu! Tapi benar-benar lapar karena belum makan!" Ucap Yunho _speechless_.

"Habisnya appa menatap _eomma_ begitu sih."

"Appa kan selalu menatap _eomma_-mu seperti ini, Min."

"Berarti _appa_ mesum setiap saat."

"Ini tatapan penuh cinta, bukan nafsu, Min." sahut Yunho ber_facefalm_.

"Asal _appa_ tidak menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu sih, tidak masalah."

"_Appa_ gak doyan _incest_ dan bukan _pedophile_, Min… Oh, aku baru menyadarinya, kau sudah membiasakan diri memanggil kami _appa_ dan _eomma_ _ne_? Baguslah." Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Changmin sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

"Ayo ceritakan sekarang." Pinta Changmin setelah mereka menyelesaikan ritual gosok gigi dan cuci muka karena titah sang _namja_ pencinta gajah sekaligus pencinta kebersihan itu.

"Cerita apa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja bergabung duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa terdampar disini," ujar Changmin.

"Sederhananya sih karena kau main-main di Lab _appa_-mu, dan saat _eomma_ mengalihkan sedikit pandangan darimu, kau mengambil kotak berisi chip portal yang baru saja disempurnakan _appa_-mu, dan menghilang." Ucap Jaejoong.

Changmin sweatdrop, '_Sesederhana itu_?'

"Bukan karena ada orang jahat yang juga menginginkan kotak chip itu lalu aku dijadikan sandera?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Kau terlalu banyak nonton film action."

"Kali aja begitu," sewot Changmin. "Jadi kau seorang professor?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya seorang dosen yang mengajar di sebuah fakultas."

"Mana ada dosen yang punya lab untuk membuat benda aneh seperti itu."

"Tapi appa memang bukan professor, hanya saja appa suka mencoba melakukan eksperimen."

"Kadang _appa_-mu terlalu berambisi akan sesuatu dan melupakan hal lainnya."

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu, Boo…"

"Gombal." Jaejoong menyikut perut Yunho cukup keras. Tenaga Jaejoong tidak boleh diremehkan!

"Apa kau tahu, setelahnya _appa_-mu dimarahi habis-habisan oleh _abeonim_ dan _eomeonim_ karena tahu kau hilang ke tempat yang tidak jelas." Lanjut Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tolong-jangan-ingatkan-aku-betapa-mengerikannya-sa at-itu.

"Kakek dan nenek? Aku mempunyainya?"

"Tentu saja, kau masih memiliki keempatnya lengkap. Kau juga memiliki _ahjusshi_ dan _ahjumma_ disana."

'_Keluargaku?'_ batin Changmin.

"Kami dan mereka semua menyayangimu, Min." Yunho mengelus kepala Changmin lembut sambil menatap jam di dinding.

"Sudah, malam semakin larut. Cepat tidur, besok pagi kau harus sekolah." Ujar Jaejoong mendorong Changmin masuk ke kamarnya.

"_Nde, arraseo_!" namja pencinta makanan itu masuk ke dalam selimut hangatnya.

Jaejoong mencium kening Changmin seperti tadi malam, diiringi dengan Yunho.

"_Jaljayo_!" ucap mereka.

"_Nde_… _Jaljayo_…"

**[In Our Time]**

_**[Flashback]**_

**Years 2013 in Parallel World**

"Minnie jangan berlarian seperti itu, nanti kau terjatuh!" tampak anak kecil berlarian di antara meja itu dengan riang.

"Ayo, jangan sembunyi, ayo sini _aegya_ _eomma_ yang tampan…!"

**Hup!**

_Namja_ cantik itu berhasil menangkap _namja_ imut berumur 4 tahun itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, membuat _namja_ kecil itu terkekeh lucu, "_Aigoo_… manisnya anak _eomma_," _namja_ bermata _doe_ itu mencium pipi chubby _aegya_ tersayangnya itu.

"Hmm… sudah jam berapa sekarang?" _Namja_ bernama Kim Jaejoong itu melirik jam dinding. "Sudah siang dan orang itu belum keluar dari tempat suram itu." Jaejoong menghela napas,"Aku harus membawakan makan siang ketempat itu lagi," gumamnya sambil menuju ke dapur.

Tampak _namja_ dengan bibir _cherry_-nya mengalunkan beberapa lagu kesukaannya sambil menambahkan saus pada omurice yang baru dibuatnya. Tampak tangan _aegya_-nya yang memakai gelang biru itu mencoba menjangkau kearahnya.

"_Eomma_… Min mau…"

"Minnie makan ini saja ya," Jaejoong berjongkok menyerahkan sepotong sosis itu. "Eomma sedang membuatkan makan siang untuk _appa_. Minnie duduk yang tenang ya."

"Hmm…"

"Ya, semua sudah siap. Ayo kita menemui _appa_-mu. Minnie ingin bergandengan dengan _eomma_ atau digendong, eum?" _namja_ itu menunduk sambil menatap mata bulat polos yang berkedip-kedip menatapnya. Kedua tangan anak kecil itu mengarah ke lehernya.

"Ingin digendong, _eoh_? _Omoo_… Minnie semakin berat sekarang, ne." ucap _namja_ itu sambil mengangkat balita itu kegendongannya.

"_**Eomma**_** wangi vanilla, Min menyukainya…"**

"_Jinjja_? _Eomma_ juga suka memeluk Minnie seperti ini!" ujarnya sambil lagi-lagi mencium pipi chubby _namja_ kecil yang mirip dengan suaminya itu.

"Ayo menemui _appa_-mu!"

"Yeay! Appa! Ajak tuan Beal (Bear) punya Min, _eomma_…" Changmin menunjuk boneka beruang yang tergeletak di lantai dekat meja.

"Hm, ayo ikut tuan Bear…"

**Kriek!**

Terdengar sebuah pintu dibuka perlahan. Tempat itu tampak suram karena satu-satunya jendela yang ada ditempat itu tertutup gorden. Tampak beberapa benda khas laboratorium IPA berada di tempat itu, juga beberapa buku tebal, tempat itu tampak lebih di dominasi oleh barang-barang elektronik yang menyala.

"Yun? Kau dimana?"

"Disini!" seru _namja_ bermata musang itu melambaikan tangannya di sudut ruangan.

Jaejoong menurunkan Changmin dan meletakkan makan siang yang dibuatnya di atas meja.

"Kau harus membersihkan tempat ini Yun! Kau sekarang terlihat seperti ilmuan jenius yang gila kau tahu?!" omel Jaejoong.

Tampak Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dengan gembira, "Aku berhasil menyempurnakan jalan menuju portal dunia alternative." Ujarnya sambil memeluk _namja_ cantik itu dengan erat.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Lagipula untuk apa kau membuat percobaan yang membahayakan seperti itu?!"

"Hanya ingin membuktikan beberapa teori yang biasanya dikemukakan oleh para ilmuan. Kau tahu, terkadang manusia tidak puas dengan dunia yang ditempatinya sekarang, lagipula kita bisa tahu apa hal yang dilakukan oleh _'kita yang lain'_ di dunia sana." Ucap Yunho panjang lebar. "Oh, apa itu makan siangku? Aku merasa lapar."

"Ya, kau lupa akan banyak hal dan tenggelam dalam duniamu sendiri." Cibir Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil mulai menikmati makan siangnya, "Oh ya, mana Changmin? Kau tidak membawanya kesini?" Tanya Yunho menyadari tidak melihat anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ah? Aku membawanya kesini tadi? _Aigoo_… anak itu pasti berjalan-jalan di ruanganmu ini."

"_Mwo_? Jangan sampai Minnie mengambil kotak chip yang kuletakkan tadi!" ujar Yunho segera bangkit menuju tempat dimana dia meletakkan benda yang baru saja selesai disempurnakannya itu.

"_W_—_wae_?" Tanya Jaejoong mulai panik.

"Dia bisa terhisap ke dunia alternative!"

"_Mwo_! Minnie? _Eodiga_?" panik Jaejoong berteriak mencari Changmin. "Minnie, jangan bermain sembunyi-sembunyian sekarang _chagi_, _eomma_ mohon…"

Sepertinya semua seakan terlambat di saat tiba-tiba terlihat disudut ruangan sebuah cahaya terang benderang muncul dalam sekejap, dan menghilang dalam sekejap pula, dan setelahnya menyebabkan listrik di kota itu mati setelahnya.

_Namja_ androgini itu segera menuju tempat itu meskipun berada digelapnya ruangan itu, namun yang dia dapati hanya sebuah boneka beruang yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tumpukan kertas yang bertebaran di lantai. Mata _doe_-nya mendapati Yunho yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana.

"Yun? Jangan bilang…" suara Jaejoong terdengar bergetar dengan jantung yang berdebar.

"Maaf, Joongie," ucap Yunho pelan di kegelapan itu.

Kaki _namja_ cantik itu mendadak terasa lemas, pikirannya mulai kacau. Dia terduduk di lantai marmer itu begitu saja.

"K—kau bohong…"

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, "Aku pasti bisa membawanya kembali! Aku sudah mencatat titik koordinatnya. Kau tenang sa—"

**Plak!**

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang tenang saja sementara anakku hilang ke tempat yang bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana! Bahkan dia hanya anak berumur 4 tahun!" Jaejoong menampar pipi namja bermata musang itu keras. "Kenapa kau membuat benda seperti itu? kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu membawa Changmin kesini?" Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Yunho menarik napasnya, dia bahkan melihat bagaimana anaknya itu menghilang dihadapan matanya tanpa sempat melakukan apapun, dan merasa lebih bersalah dibandingkan Jaejoong. _Namja_ bermata setajam elang itu mencengram kedua bahu Jaejoong, "Dengar! Aku akan membawanya kembali dengan selamat, kau dengar itu? Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan, aku akan segera menjemputnya. Bisa kau lakukan itu? Bisakah kau menunggu?"

Namja bermata doe itu memandang Yunho tanpa berkata-kata dan hanya bisa terdiam memeluk Yunho.

"Aku bisa membawanya kembali Jaejoongie, percayalah kepadaku. Aku hanya perlu menyesuaikan semuanya… Secepatnya…"

Namja cantik itu akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku akan menghajarmu kalau terjadi hal buruk terjadi pada Minnie…"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau hal buruk terjadi pada anak kita…"

**[In Our Time]**

**Ting! Tong!**

Dan empat hari adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan _namja_ tampan itu untuk mengatur dan menyiapkan semuanya setelah mengurung dirinya di laboratorium suram itu tanpa istirahat dan mengambil hari libur dari tempatnya bekerja. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap sedih kamar anaknya yang sekarang kosong itu. apakah anaknya itu baik-baik saja sekarang?

"_Nuguya_?" Tanya Jaejoong menuju pintu sambil mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca lalu membuka pintu rumahnya itu, betapa terkejutnya dia begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang. Ayah, Ibunya dan ibu mertuanya.

"_Annyeong_ Joongie. _Aigoo_… kau semakin manis saja sekarang!" seru Ms. Jung sambil memeluk menantunya itu.

"_Appa_! _E_—_eomma_… dan _eommonim_! Kenapa kalian kesini?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget.

Mr. Kim hanya tersenyum. "Biasalah, para wanita ini bertemu di tempat belanja, bergosip, lalu ingin datang kesini."

"Tentu saja karena ingin mengunjungi kalian dan cucu _eomma_ yang tampan itu, tadinya _appa_ Yunho juga ingin kesini, tapi dia masih sibuk. _Aigoo_… Changmin _eodiga_?" lanjut Ms. Jung.

"Iya, dimana Changmin cucuku itu sekarang?" Tanya Ms. Kim tidak sabar bertemu cucunya itu.

"C—Changmin sedang pergi bersama dengan Yunnie. I—iya begitu."

Jung Jessica, mertua Jaejoong yang masih tampak cantik dan awet muda itu mengernyitkan alisnya, "_Mwo_, mereka pergi tanpa mengajakmu?"

"_A_—_ani_. Pekerjaanku sedang banyak, _eommoniem_. Jadi mereka berdua saja yang keluar."

"_Aigo_, padahal _appa_ ingin mengajak Yunho bermain catur." Ujar Mr. Kim terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Apa masih lama, mereka baru pulang?" Tanya Kim So Eun, sang _eomma_ dari Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya masih lama, _eomma_…"

Kedua ibu itu saling berpandangan heran. Jaejoong memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa berbohong dengan baik.

Nyonya Jung menghampiri _namja_ bermata doe itu, "Joongie, apa ada yang terjadi antara kau dan Yunho? Kalau Yunho melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, katakan pada _eomma_."

"_Ani_—"

**Brak!**

Terdengar pintu dibuka secara tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga orang yang duduk diruang tamu itu sontak terkejut.

"Joongie! Aku berhasil menyelesaikannya. Kita akan segera menemukan Changmin!" Yunho terkejut menyadari siapa saja yang ada di ruang tamu itu. "_E—eomma_?!"

Jung Jessica menatap anaknya dan menantunya, "Apa maksudnya dengan menemukan Changmin? Kenapa dengan Changmin?"

"Joongie, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bukankah kau bilang Yunho dan Changmin sedang keluar?" Tanya So Eun lembut.

"A—aku…"

Yunho segera berlutut, "Maafkan aku, eomma! semua ini salahku!"

.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi? _Aigoo_, Minnie…" So Eun terduduk lemas di sofa setelah mendengar cerita dari anak dan menantunya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa _yeobo_?" Mr. Kim segera menghampiri istrinya. "Kalian ini! Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi?!" seru Mr. Kim.

**Buk! Buk!**

Nyonya Jung memukul Yunho dengan tas bermerk Guccinya, "_Pabboya_! Kalau sampai _appa_ mu tahu, mati kau Jung Yunho!"

"Maafkan Yunnie, _eommonim_. Kami akan segera menemukan Changmin! _Yaksok_, _ne_ Yunnie?!"

"Joongie!" Bentak So Eun.

"_Jebbal_… _eomma_. Kami pasti bisa menemukannya…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau nanti juga hilang disana dan tidak bisa kembali?!"

"Percayalah padaku, _eomma, appa_…"

Setelah beberapa perdebatan diantara keluarga itu dan rasa sakit karena dipukul oleh Ms. Jung, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan izin untuk pergi.

"Aku akan menjemput, Changmin. Kau tenang saja," ujar Yunho sambil mengepak beberapa barang yang telah disiapkan Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'aku'? Kau ingin meninggalkanku sendiri disini? Sudah kubilang aku juga harus ikut!"

"Tapi Jaejoongie…"

"Aku harus ikut!" ucap Jaejoong ngotot.

"Baiklah," pasrah Yunho sebelum menyalakan kotak chip itu. Dia tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya istri cantiknya itu. Sedikit _sweatdrop_ karena _namja_ cantik itu nampak membawa sebuah koper besar bersamanya sedangkan _namja_ tampan itu hanya membawa sebuah ransel hitam.

"Kita akan menemukannya kan Yun?"

"Tentu saja. Berpegangan denganku agar kita tidak terkena distorsi ruang dan waktu," ujar Yunho kemudian. Mereka berpegangan tangan dan berdoa.

Ketika cahaya itu menyala dan perlahan menghilang. Listrik di kota itu mengalami mati total kembali.

Sebenarnya… yang terjadi tidak sesederhana itu.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N**: Apdet kilat again. Ada yang pernah nonton Doraemon di negeri Wan Yan? Disana ketika mereka pergi dengan mesin waktu, mereka terkena semacam **distorsi ruang dan waktu**, Shizuka jadi dewasa, Nobita jadi anak2. Dan Ichi dewasa jadi anak (anjing) kecil lagi. Kiriya terinspirasi dari situ.

Kadang saya suka baca teori relativitas dan teori paradox yang berhubungan dengan time traveler dan dunia parallel, juga AU dan esper. Sebagian saya ambil dari teori nyata ilmuan itu, sisanya ngarang dgn imajinasi delusional saya. Wks.

Jadi ini lebih kepada kita di dunia 1 dan kita yang di dunia 2 (read: dunia parallel/ kita yang lain/dunia cermin). Tapi bukan dunia sebelah yang 'itu' loh yaah. Waks XD.

Changmin kena distorsi lalu berubah dari 4th jadi 10th, dan terlempar ke dunia 2 pada tahun 2009. 4 hari kemudian Yunjae menyusul, lalu terdampar disana tahun 2013, saat Changmin sudah 14th. ^^ Aduh reader ngerti gak yaah? T-T tanya aja kalo gak ngerti. :_; atau ada yg bisa menebak alur yg saya buat ini? :3

Entah kenapa inspirasi buat fic ini mengalir dibanding dua fic on going saya yg lain. Padahal ini lbh sepi dibanding dua fic itu. Setidaknya yg baca menurut data legacy statistik cukup byk. :9

**Balasan review:**

**Vic89 **: itu karena saya doyan khong guan. Waks. /plak/ iya, dia aslinya masih 4 tahun. Fic ini seringan kapas kok. Makanya inspirasinya gampang dapat, cuman gegara jatah megang netbook aja gantian. Nah, ini kilat lagi. XD. Gomawo :)

**DIAHDEGA**: Annyeong, iya santai aja. Yunjae ff gs nya udah sampe chapter 6 malah. /tunjukprofil/ Fic ini apdet kilat lagi. Oke, semangat! Gomawo :)

**Himawari Ezuki**: iya sih, banyak yg pengen digandeng yunjae. Waks. XD /jadipengen/ baru tau ada khong guan isinya yang seperti itu. untung min beli yang berlisensi[?] /plak/ gomawo :)

**merry jung : **ayoo, sudah ngerti belum sekarang? Iya bener, saya juga demen yang begitu. Manis soalnya /melting/ sip, ini udah diapdet kilat. Gomawo :)

**parkyoonhra**: ayoo, apa masih penasaran?

**Parkyoonhra:** saya juga suka min yg masih unyu2 begitu, kan sekarang udah ganteng ya. Apa ngerti dgn jalan ceritanya? ._. gomawo :)

**mita changmin**: Kalo sekarang udah ngerti alurnya belum? Kalo mau tanya, silakan. Gomawo :)

Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review. Silakan kritik dan sarannya.

Annyeong. ^^ **-Kiriya-**

08/29/2013

**Mind to review?**


	4. Weep

**Author: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Tittle: In Our Time**

**Disclaimer: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast: Member TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Super Junior, and other**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Yunjaemin Family**

**Warning: AU, Parallel Universe, typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary: **AU, BL, OOC. Mereka berada ditempat yang tepat, tetapi di waktu yang salah.

Mr. Bear…?/Ah, naneun Park Yoochun imnida/

Pegangan yang kuat, hyung tampan ini akan ngebut./

Siapa itu? Hyung-mu kah?/Eomma-mu?/Namjachingu-mu?/Tetangga!

/Kamu pilih mau dilempar dari atap ini atau digelindingin ditangga?

Yunjaemin Family. Mind to RnR?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Time flows and never stop. But how to live tomorrow

I will choose it as my heart tells me.

I want to send you as much "thank you"

As possible in any way I can now.

That's the reason I'm here [Tohoshinki—Weep]

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**:::::::::::::::::**

**In Our Time ****Kiriya Diciannove**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::**

Changmin menusuk _Hoeddeok_ nya dengan garpu dan mengunyahnya dengan dengan pelan sambil melihat betapa sibuknya sang _eomma_ menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dibawa Yunho ke kampus, sementara Yunho memakai pakaiannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia kemudian menikmati sesendok sup hangat yang dibuat eommanya sambil sesekali meniupnya sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut setelah menghabis _hoeddeok_. Tampak Yunho kesulitan memasang dasi, lalu Jaejoong memasangkannya. _Namja_ tampan yang berstatus sebagai _appa_-nya itu kemudian menggigit roti isi dan meminum segelas susu vanilla yang tersedia dimeja dengan cepat.

"Aku berangkat!" seru Yunho setelah mencium dahi anak dan istrinya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, apartement itu akhirnya tenang…

"Sibuk sekali, baru jam setengah tujuh." komentar Changmin sambil menggigit garpunya, menatap bingung pada makanan apa yang ingin dimakan selanjutnya.

"Karena _appa_-mu harus bertemu dengan seseorang terlebih dahulu sebelum ke kampus," ucap Jaejoong sambil duduk dikursi untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya barang sejenak.

**Ting tong! **

Terdengar suara pintu apartement dari luar.

"Minnie tolong bukakan pintu, ya?" pinta Jaejoong.

"_Arraseo_," sahut Changmin seraya berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya. "_Nugu_?"

"Ah, aku tetangga kamar apartement sebelah, bisa aku menumpang memakai kamar mandi disini? Sepertinya kamar mandi ditempatku wastafelnya lagi-lagi rusak…"

Suara yang tidak asing… pikir Changmin. Rasanya kenal…

"Ah, Mr. Bear…?"

_Namja_ yang dipanggil bear itu mengedipkan matanya heran dengan tampang berpikir.

"Oh, anak yang tersesat." Ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bukan anak yang tersesat, hyung." Sahut Changmin cemberut.

"Siapa, Min?" tampak Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin.

"Ah, naneun Park Yoochun imnida. Aku penghuni kamar apartement diujung sana," ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum menunjuk kamar apartementnya. "Bisa aku menumpang memakai kamar mandi disini? Sepertinya kamar mandi ditempatku wastafelnya lagi-lagi rusak." Yoochun mengulangi ucapannya tadi sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja, boleh," sahut Jaejoong ramah sambil membukakan pintu apartementnya itu kepada _namja_ cassanova dengan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya itu.

"_Gomawo_, _hyung_." Ucap Yoochun bergegas, "Aku hanya memakainya sebentar, jam setengah delapan aku harus ke kampus." Ujar Yoochun sambil menepuk kepala Changmin yang masih memasang wajah cemberut.

"_Namja_ yang mengesankan," ucap Jaejoong sambil melebarkan matanya.

"Mengesankan dari mana?" sewot Changmin berjalan menuju meja makan untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Karena dia yang pertama tidak memanggil _eomma_ _noona_! Dan dia memanggil _hyung_." Sahut Jaejoong sambil memulai sarapannya.

'_Tentu saja begitu, kalian kan sudah pernah bertemu di taman bermain. Meskipun eomma tidak menyadarinya karena dia pakai kostum beruang.'_ Batin Changmin.

"Kau tahu, penghuni apartement disini tampak sibuk semua, bahkan _eomma_ tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik meskipun sudah tinggal dua bulan disini," jelas Jaejoong.

Changmin menghentikan acara makan-memakannya, "Bukankah ada baiknya saling tidak mengenal ataupun akrab. Lagipula kita akan segera menghilang dari dunia ini bukan?"

"Maksud _eomma_, setidaknya kita memiliki kesan yang baik pada orang disekitar kita meskipun tidak dekat. Lagipula, jika kita memiliki kenangan yang indah disini, bukankah itu menjadi hal yang bagus untuk diingat nantinya?" Jaejoong menyesap teh digelasnya, "Lagipula kata _appa_-mu chip untuk membuka portalnya belum sempurna."

"Apakah aku boleh jujur tentang kalian dan tentang diriku yang bukan dari dunia ini kepada para sahabatku?" Tanya Changmin.

"Kalau mereka adalah orang yang kau percaya, kenapa tid—" Jaejoong menoleh ke samping kiri dan mendapati _namja_ yang bernama Park Yoochun sedang berdiri terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah cengok. Sepertinya _namja_ cassanova itu tidak sengaja sudah mendengarkan (menguping?) pembicaraan dua orang di meja makan itu. Changmin menatap Jaejoong dan Yoochun bergantian. Lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan kita-harus-bagaimana-sekarang?

"Eh, _mian_, aku tidak bermaksud mendengar pembicaraan pribadi kalian. Lagipula sepertinya pendengaranku sedang bermasalah…" Yoochun berusaha menjelaskan situasinya sekarang dengan panik.

Jaejoong berdiri menghampiri _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu sambil tersenyum manis, "Apa kau mau sarapan bersama kami?" n_n

**Glek!**

Yoochun duduk di kursi yang biasanya ditempati Yunho, di samping kanannya tampak Changmin masih menikmati supnya yang mulai dingin, sementara Jaejoong sedang menuangkan sup ke mangkuk di dapur. _Namja_ bersuara _husky_ itu melirik nasi dan lauk yang tersedia dihadapannya. Pikirannya melayang dengan kacau, mungkin benar dia tadi salah dengar ya? Apa dua orang yang sedang bersamanya ini benar-benar alien yang sedang berniat menginvasi bumi? Makanan ini terlihat seperti makanan orang normal? Apakah mereka berniat membungkam mulutnya dengan diracun? Mungkin dia harus kabur sekarang! Oh tidak, dia tidak tahu kode _password_ masuk dan keluar apartement ini. Bagaimana caranya keluar? Melompat dari jendela? _Ani_! Bisa-bisa patah tulang atau jadi almarhum. Ini lantai 3.

'_Aku tidak menyangka anak ini berbahaya!'_ Yoochun menatap Changmin horror.

"Itu nasi asli kok _hyung_. Ikan gorengnya juga asli." Ujar Changmin kalem.

Yoochun melirik Jaejoong yang masih ada di dapur, lalu sedikit memiringkan kursinya dan berbisik kepada Changmin, "Apa kalian alien?"

Changmin melirik Yoochun, "Memangnya aku tampak seperti itu?"

"Tidak sih, tapi alien biasanya hebat menyamar dengan bermacam kamuflase!" bisiknya penasaran.

"Aku manusia asli _hyung_. Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil kesimpulan semudah itu dan menyatakan kalau kami adalah alien?" Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya tidak terima.

"Yaah, tadi aku mendengar kata _**'menghilang dari dunia ini'**_ dan _**'bukan dari dunia ini'**_ dan juga _**'chip untuk membuka portalnya belum sempurna'**_ sepertinya itu cukup sebagai bukti." Yoochun mengacungkan tiga jarinya dengan serius. "Kalau benar begitu, aku akan kabur sekarang!"

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau ini adalah naskah drama yang sedang kuhapal untuk kegiatan sekolahku?"

"Bahkan tidak ada naskah skrip drama di meja. Kau mau membohongiku?" Yoochun mengernyitkan alisnya, "Jadi apa tujuan kalian ke dunia ini?"

"_Eomma_, masa Yoochun-_hyung_ bilang kita alien!" ucap Changmin nyaring.

Jaejoong meletakkan sup hangat itu di meja. Membuat, namja bersuara husky itu sedikit berjengit kaget. Sedikit cemas kalau-kalau dia dijadikan sandera atau lebih parah lagi disiksa, dibunuh lalu dimutilasi. Hii! _Andwae_, dia terlalu muda dan tampan untuk semua itu!

"A—aku akan merahasiakan semuanya dari polisi, tim Swat, gegana, FBI, tapi jangan bunuh aku."

"Pertama, silakan cicipi masakanku, Yoochun-_ah_."

Yoochun kembali menatap makanan dihadapan dengan seribu pemikiran nista tentang makanan itu, walaupun tampilan dan aroma makanan itu menggugah selera.

"Itu makanan normal dan tidak ada racunnya." Ujar Jaejoong menahan tawanya melihat sikap takut-takut namja berumur 18 tahunan itu. Mengingatkannya akan ekspresi Changmin dulu.

Setelah berdoa dan memohon ampun akan dosa-dosanya kepada Tuhan, dengan pasrah _namja_ itu mencicipi masakan itu.

Wajahnya tampak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, "E—enak, _hyung_."

"Yang kedua, kami bukan alien. Kami manusia biasa yang tampan," ucap Jaejoong. "Kecuali tentang kami bukan dari dunia ini, semuanya normal."

"Hngg… bisa dipermudah? Kuliahku bukan jurusan yang seperti ini…"

"Aku anak mereka yang hilang ke dunia ini, mereka menjemputku, dan kami akan pulang ke dunia kami. Ini sudah kusederhanakan, jangan bilang kau tidak mengerti!" Ucap Changmin.

Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalian bercanda kan? Sebenarnya disini ada kamera tersembunyi kan? Ini acara sebuah televisi…" ucapnya sambil melihat kelangit-langit dan sudut ruangan.

"Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan, _hyung_."

"Aku sedang menganalisisnya!" bantah Yoochun, "Jadi kalian dari dunia alternative? Semacam dunia parallel, begitu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Sulit dipercaya…"

Changmin mengangguk, "Jangankan kau _hyung_, aku saja hampir gila karena memikirkannya saat mereka bilang kalau aku anak mereka dan bukan berasal dari dunia ini." Ucap Changmin mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi padanya sejak beberapa minggu terakhir.

"Kalau benar begitu, berarti ada kalian yang lain di dunia ini dan aku yang lain di dunia sana? Seperti apa aku di dunia sana? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan diriku yang tampan ini!" Yoochun tampak tertarik.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu disana, Yoochun-_ah_. Mungkin benar ada kami yang lain disini, tapi dua orang yang sama tidak boleh bertemu dalam satu tempat yang sama. Itu melanggar hukum fisika." Jaejoong membaca sebuah catatan yang dibuatkan Yunho untuknya.

"Kalau Changmin-_ah_, apa pernah bertemu denganku di dunia sana?" Tanya Yoochun masih penasaran dengan dirinya yang lain itu.

Changmin menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak punya kenangan apapun tentang dunia sana, hngg.. mungkin ada sedikit kenangan yang kuingat, walau buram, tapi aku merasa tidak pernah melihatmu." Changmin melihat wajah Yoochun yang tampak kecewa, "Mungkin kita belum bertemu, _hyung_."

"Walaupun bertemu, mungkin Changmin tidak ingat karena seharusnya umurnya 4 tahun." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Ohh, jadi anak kecil ini umurnya empat tahun disana… _mwo_?! 4 tahun?"

"Dia terkena distorsi ruang dan waktu, padahal kami menyusulnya setelah empat hari dia menghilang, tahu-tahu saat kami terdampar disini dan bertemu dengannya, umurnya sudah 14 tahun, nyesek sekali tidak melihat anakmu tumbuh dewasa tanpa ada dirimu disampingnya. Tapi syukurlah dia tumbuh jadi anak yang tampan dan baik…"

Changmin menyerahkan tisu kepada Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang tampak saling terharu itu, matanya melirik jam digital ditangannya dan melotot menyadari bahwa dia akan terlambat ke sekolah kalau terus sesantai ini.

"Ah! Aku harus berangkat ke sekolah sekarang!"

"Aku juga harus ke kampusku sekarang! _Gomawo_ sudah mengizinkanku memakai kamar mandi disini, mengajakku sarapan dan menceritakan hal menarik seperti ini, aku akan merahasiakannya!" ucap Yoochun sambil meletakkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Terima kasih juga karena percaya pada kami," ucap Jaejoong.

.

"Apakah sudah tidak ada bis jam segini?" gumam Changmin sambil celingak-celinguk kearah jalanan. Tiba-tiba tampak sebuah motor berhenti di depannya.

"Mau kuantar ke sekolah, anak yang tersesat?"

Changmin kembali memasang wajah cemberut, "Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak yang tersesat."

"Yaah, tapi kau hilang ke dunia ini." Yoochun menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ugh!" Itu benar. Changmin tidak berkutik karena kata-kata itu tepat.

Yoochun membuka kaca helm hitam bergambar stiker kepala kelinci putih berdasi –cap playboy- miliknya, "Ayo naik. Kau sekolah di SM High school bukan?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menunjuk logo seragam khas sekolah itu. Changmin mengangguk.

"Itu searah dengan jalan ke kampusku, Shinki University." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan helm putih motif penuh hello kitty dan bunga-bunga.

"Geli amat stiker helmnya, hyung." gumam Changmin seakan terpaksa menerima helm itu, "Pasti biasanya nawarin _yeoja-yeoja_ buat nebeng pakai ini helm."

**Jleb!**

Tepat!

"Jangan banyak komentar. Pakai aja dari pada kena razia." Ucap Yoochun. "Pegangan yang kuat, _hyung_ tampan ini akan ngebut."

**-Gerbang SM high school-**

"_Gomawo hyung_," Changmin menyerahkan helm feminim itu sambil menghela napas lega, akhirnya sudah tidak perlu memakai helm itu lagi.

"_Cheonmaneyo_. Jangan sampai tersesat di sekolahmu, hahaha," Yoochun menjalankan motornya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku tidak akan tersesat!" seru Changmin kesal sambil menatap namja itu menghilang dikeramaian, dia yakin _namja_ itu mendengar teriakannya tadi, dia segera berbalik untuk menuju ke kelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tatapan penuh perhatian dari ketiga teman dekatnya yang membuatnya _sweatdrop_.

"Siapa itu? _Hyung_-mu kah?" –Kibum

"Apakah itu _eomma_-mu?" –Junsu

"_Namjachingu_-mu?" –Kyuhyun

"Tetangga!" seru Changmin.

"Tampan sekali, sepertinya anak kuliahan," ucap Junsu. "Keren!"

"Tapi dia orang yang menyebalkan!" sahut Changmin.

"Tapi dia sudah berbaik hati mengantarmu, _respect_ sedikit." Ujar Kibum.

Changmin menggendikkan bahunya, "Ayo ke kelas," ujarnya sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang mulai sibuk dengan soulmate—psp-nya.

**-Perpustakaan-**

"Tinggi sekali letak buku itu," gumam _namja_ kelinci yang selalu tampak perfeksionis itu kesal.

"Buku yang inikah, _sunbae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun kalem, meskipun jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang seperti ada iklan snicker yang lewat.

"_Ne_, _gomawo_. Kyuhyun-_ah_?" _namja_ dengan bibir shape M itu membaca nama di seragam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ramah.

"_Cheonmaneyo_ _sunbae_." Kyuhyun senyum tebar pesona. "Permisi _sunbae_."

"_Ne_."

_Namja_ penggemar game itu berjalan dengan tenang menuju teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apakah aku tadi terlihat keren?" antusias Kyuhyun.

"Lumayan, lumayan." Ucap Junsu, sementara Kibum mengangguk-angguk. "Bisa jadi, bisa jadi."

"Sudahlah, aku saja kalau tadi aku memang terlihat keren!" ujar Kyuhyun, "Changmin mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari salah satu temannya itu menghilang.

"Disana, mencari buku teori-teori. Tumben sekali dia berminat pada buku seperti itu." ucap Junsu.

Tampak Changmin menuju meja temannya berada sambil membawa beberapa buku tentang teori fisika, teori relativitas, biografi Albert Einsteins, berbagai macam makanan populer di dunia, dan novel runtuhnya surau kami(?)

"Random sekali, kita tidak ada mata pelajaran fisika hari ini." Ucap Kibum sambil memilah buku yang dibawa Changmin.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana." Ucap Changmin kalem.

"Biasanya juga langsung ngomong," ucap Junsu.

"Aku takut kalian tidak bisa menerima hal yang akan kukatakan..."

"Jangan bilang selama ini kau naksir padaku!" Junsu memandang horror pada Changmin.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau juga ngeceng Sungmin-_sunbae_? Oo… tidak bisa!" seru Kyuhyun.

Changmin memutar bola matanya, "Lebih baik aku naksir Nabillah JKT dari pada kau, _hyung_. Dan aku gak ngeceng Sungmin-_sunbae_. Walau aku mengakui tingkat _aegyo_ miliknya yang sangat hebat. Manis juga sih…" Changmin berdehem pelan.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa? Kita kan bersahabat sudah sejak dulu, jadi jangan sungkan untuk bercerita Changmin-_ah_," Tanya Kibum.

**Teeeettt… tettt…**

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Nanti saja, istirahat kedua, jam makan siang di atap."

**-Atap-**

"Ini, _eomma_-ku membuatkannya untuk kalian." Ucap Changmin sambil membuka salah satu kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

"Wuah, _eomma_-mu baik sekali!" seru Junsu sambil memilih makanan yang ingin pertama kali dia cicipi.

"Hmm, dia orang yang baik, hobi memasak, foto-foto terutama selca dan suka shopping." Gumam Changmin.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" Kyuhyun mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik awal.

Changmin memakan bekalnya dalam diam, "Hmm… bagaimana bilangnya ya, eh? Kalian bisa mampir ke rumahku hari ini tidak?" Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Changmin menggeleng, "Aku serius, ini ada hubungannya dengan hal yang aku sampaikan!"

"Aku tidak ada acara apa-apa sih. Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal ekskul drama." Sahut Kibum.

"Aku juga bisa." Sahut Junsu dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Baguslah, nanti setelah pulang sekolah, mampir ke rumahku ya."

"Ok."

Hening…

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang ingin kau sampaikan tadi apa?"

"Oh, iya, baik! Baik! Apa kalian percaya dengan teori relativitas?"

Junsu memandang Changmin heran dengan tatapan Ini-orang-ngomong-apaan. "_To the point_ aja, Min."

"Tumben bahasa inggrismu benar, _hyung_."

"Aku ngomongnya nanti pas kalian kerumahku aja ya?"

"Min, kamu pilih mau dilempar dari atap ini atau digelindingin ditangga?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Serius, nanti ceritanya pas dirumahku supaya kalian percaya dan lebih greget!"

"Greget apanya? Mau bikin kami mati penasaran?" tanya Junsu.

"Apaan, tadi juga bukannya mau ngebikin aku mati digelindingin tangga?"

"Ini masalah serius, Min?" Kibum ikut ambil bagian bicara.

Changmin mengangguk, "Serius pake banget. Kalian pasti kaget, atau malah shock. Gak bagus kan kalau kalian nanti pasang wajah shock di kelas pas mata pelajaran Kangta-_seonsaengnim_." Gurau Changmin.

"Tentang keluarga baru mu ya?" tebak Junsu.

"_Ne_…"

**[In Our Time]**

"Ada paman batagor lewat Min!" seru Junsu dengan suara khas lumba-lumbanya.

"Hah? Mana? Mana?" Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya dan menyadari kelas mulai kosong.

"Bel pulang sudah bunyi dari tadi lho, Min." ucap Kibum sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ahhh, Junsu _hyung_ bohong nih!" Changmin mendelik tajam kearah namja itu, sementara pelaku hanya memasang pose _peace_.

"Jadi ke tempat tinggal baru mu kan?"

"Oh, iya, jadi." Sahut Changmin sambil memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam ransel.

"Mau diantar mobil jemputanku? Lee _ahjusshi_ sudah menunggu diluar."

"_Ani_!" seru Changmin tiba-tiba. "Kita jalan kaki saja, apartement tempatku tidak jauh dari sini."

.

.

.

"Min, kapan sampainya nih? Katanya dekat."

"Bentar lagi." Sahut Changmin. "Ini supaya kalian gak bosan." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan lollipop kepada teman-temannya itu, hingga membuat ketiga temannya sweatdrop.

"Selain rasa apel ada tidak? Aku tidak suka apel." Ujar Kibum.

"Mian, aku lupa _Snow white_ tidak suka apel." Ucap Changmin watados.

"Kupikir dekat itu 200 meter saja." gerutu Junsu. "Ini sudah 500 meter lebih sepertinya."

"Benar, mungkin sudah hampir satu kilometer," sahut Kyuhyun mengulum lollipop sambil memainkan pspnya.

"Hati-hati, Kyu, nanti ketabrak tiang tahu rasa." Ujar Changmin sambil menarik belakang kerah baju seragam maniak game itu.

"Ini penipuan nih! Kamu bilang gak jauh Min!" protes Junsu.

"Udah deh, jangan ngomel terus kayak _yeoja_ yang takut kepanasan dan kulitnya hitam karena sinar matahari." Ucap Changmin kalem. "Jujur aku memang bohong saat bilang apartement tempatku tinggal dekat."

Ketiga temannya sudah hampir siap ngegebukin Changmin.

"Enam menitan lagi sampai kok! Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan kalian, makanya mengajak jalan kaki!" seru Changmin memejamkan matannya, bersiap menerima pukulan ataupun gamparan dari ketiga temannya itu.

Hening.

"Harusnya kau bilang saja jujur, kami tidak akan marah." Ujar Kibum sambil meletakkan kembali batu bata[?] ketempatnya.

"_Mianhae_. Tapi lucu juga melihat ekspresi kalian tadi."

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Ngomong saja sekarang. Jangan kayak orang galau begitu. Aku tidak terbiasa melihat evil galau." Ujar Junsu.

"Oh, itu apartement tempatku tinggal, yang berwarna biru di samping toko kaset." Tunjuk Changmin mengabaikan pertanyaan temannya itu.

**-Bolero Apartement-**

"Aku pulaaang!" seru Changmin.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Jaejoong tersenyum, "Oh, kau mengajak teman-temanmu."

"_Nuguya_?"

"_Noona_-mu?"

"_Hyung_-mu?"

"Ah, aku _eomma_ Changmin."

"Eeeeekh?"

"_Yeoppo_!"

"Aku _namja_."

"Hoo…"

"Pasti _namja_ M-preg."

"_Nde_? Kau tahu?"

"Soalnya _hyung_ cantik dan tipe uke sekali."

"Haha…" Jaejoong tertawa hambar_. 'Itu pujian atau bukan?'_

"Aku akan langsung mengajak mereka ke kamarku, _eomma_."

"Oh baiklah. _Eomma_ akan membuatkan cemilan untuk kalian." Ujar Jaejoong.

Segera saja ke tiga _namja_ remaja itu mengikuti Changmin dari belakang. "Ini kamarku." Ucapnya.

Tampak ketiga temannya itu segera mengambil posisi sambil melihat-lihat kamarnya. Rapi juga. Padahal kamar _namja_. _Namja_ kan biasanya serampangan kamarnya.

"Rapi juga," komentar Junsu sambil meraih sebuah boneka beruang coklat yang tergeletak di samping kepala kasur. "Kau tidur sambil meluk boneka ini, Min?"

"_Aniyo_!"

Sementara itu Kibum mengambil posisi duduk di kursi belajar Changmin dan Kyuhyun memilih duduk di kasur empuk dengan motif gambar hamburger dan hotdog. "Weh, _eomma_-mu itu tahu kesukaanmu, Min. Kalau lapar saat tengah malam kau bisa makan kasurmu, gambarnya makanan," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku doyannya makanan, bukan gambar. Aku keluar sebentar, membantu _eomma_-ku untuk cemilan," ucap Changmin. "Jangan mengobrak-abrik kamarku! Jangan coba-coba membuka diar—jurnal harianku, dan jangan sentuh psp milikku."

"Ah, udah sana. Haus nih gara-gara jalan kaki satu kilometer lebih."

"_Arraseo_!"

Kamar itu cukup rapi dan nyaman, tampak Junsu duduk lesehan di lantai sambil menyalakan kipas angin di depannya. "Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar dengan cepat." Ucapnya sambil ngadem, matanya menatap kearah pintu yang baru saja ditutup Changmin.

"_Mwo_? Kau jatuh cinta pada Changmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"_Ani_! Maksudku aku berdebar saking penasarannya pada hal yang akan Changmin sampaikan. Kau tahu, sepertinya benar-benar serius sampai-sampai dia bersikap sedikit aneh." Jelas Junsu.

"Oh, _nde_." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk paham.

Kibum melirik foto yang tertempel di dinding dekat jadwal pelajaran sekolah itu. Terlihat ada tahun pengambilannya tertulis dengan pulpen hitam, tahun 2013. Foto itu masih baru. "Ini foto Changmin dan orang tua yang mengadopsinya ya," ucapnya sambil mengamati foto Changmin yang memegang boneka dengan balon putih bersama dua orang disampingnya, yang salah satunya dikenali Kibum sebagai _eomma_-nya Changmin yang baru saja mereka sapa tadi. "Oh, berarti namja yang satunya, _appa_-nya changmin ya, orang yang mengantarnya ke sekolah waktu itu." gumam Kibum. Iya, foto mereka di taman hiburan itu segera di print oleh Jaejoong saat pulang, ditempelnya di kamar mereka, di kamar Changmin dan di kulkas dapur.

Disebelah foto yang sepertinya baru-baru saja diambil itu ada sebuah foto lagi yang juga ditulisi kapan pengambilannya, 26 February namun tahunnya tidak tercantum. Tampak dua orang yang Kibum kenali sebagai orang tua yang mengadopsi Changmin sedang menggendong seorang anak balita yang sepertinya adalah _namja_.

"Mirip Changmin." Gumam Kibum lagi. Tampak dia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya bingung seraya memandang foto itu bergantian, terutama sosok Changmin yang memakai gelang biru, sama seperti gelang yang ada ditangan anak kecil digendongan _namja_ cantik itu.

"Hei, hei kalian," ucap Kibum pada kedua temannya yang sedang sibuk masing-masing.

"Hm? _Wae_?"

"Coba kemari dan lihat dua foto ini." Ucapnya lagi.

.

Tampak Jaejoong sedang menuangkan es sirup ke dalam gelas.

"Biar aku yang bawa cemilannya," ujar Changmin.

"Hmm." _Namja_ itu mengiyakan saja lalu melirik Changmin, "Belum cerita pada teman-temanmu?" Tanya _namja_ bermata _doe_ itu.

"Belum. Baru saja aku mau cerita," ucap Changmin pelan, "Tidak apa aku menceritakannya?"

"Hmm, cerita saja." ujar Jaejoong.

**Kriek…**

Tampak pintu kamar itu dibuka oleh Changmin, "Aku kembali." Ucapnya sambil membawa beberapa camilan dan kue kering.

"Jangan sungkan ya," ucap Jaejoong.

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan!" seru Junsu, "Namaku Kim Junsu! Yang memegang psp itu namanya Cho Kyuhyun, yang berkacamata hitam itu Kim Kibum. Salam kenal… _hyung_?" ucap Junsu ragu.

"Panggil _hyung_ juga tidak apa, _hyung_ masih muda," kekeh Jaejoong pelan, "Nama _hyung_ Kim Jaejoong."

"Umur _hyung_ berapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mempause gamenya.

"23 tahun."

"_Jinjja_?" suara Kyuhyun tampak serius memastikan.

"_Wae_? Apakah _hyung_ tampak lebih tua dari umur _hyung_?"

"_Ani_, malah sebaliknya, _hyung_!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kibum kepada Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah bertanya sekarang, tapi yaa, silakan." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Kenapa hyung yang masih muda ini mengadopsi anak seumuran Changmin yang jelas-jelas sudah remaja sebagai anak, bukannya mengadopsi anak yang lebih kecil? Seumuran Changmin lebih cocok diangkat jadi _namdongsaeng_ oleh _namja_ seumuran _hyung_." Ucap Kibum.

Changmin menatap teman-temannya itu heran, sama seperti Jaejoong yang tampaknya memasang wajah kaget. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. "Biar Changmin yang menjelaskan pada kalian. Bukankah itu tujuan Minnie mengajak teman-temanmu kesini?" Jaejoong menoleh pada Changmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh _namja_ itu. "Oh, baiklah, _hyung_ keluar dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa panggil _hyung_, _otte_?"

Keempat _namja_ yang baru menginjak remaja itu mengangguk. Jaejoongpun keluar dari kamar Changmin.

"Jadi apa yang harus kau sampaikan pada kami, Min?" Junsu melipat kedua tangannya. "Terutama juga anak kecil di foto itu." lirik Junsu. "Apa dia adikmu? Maksudku adik angkat."

Changmin menggeleng "Sebenarnya _namja_ cantik tadi _eomma_ kandungku. Ah, lelaki di foto itu juga _appa_ kandungku. Dan anak kecil difoto itu adalah aku."

Ketiga _namja_ berstatus pelajar SM high school itu saling berpandangan.

"Hmm… _namja_ berumur 23 tahun memiliki anak berumur 14 tahun terdengar sedikit tidak logis…" Junsu mengaruk lehernya pelan.

"Kalau kubilang aku berasal dari dunia parallel yang terhisap portal ke dunia ini dan terkena distorsi ruang dan waktu, apa kalian percaya?"

"Dunia apa? Jangan bercanda, Min.. aku bahkan tidak mengerti setengah kalimat yang kau ucapkan." Ucap Junsu berniat beranjak dari duduknya.

Kibum menahan bahu Junsu, "Kau alien, Min?"

"_Ani_! Aku manusia biasa!" sahut Changmin cepat. Hebat, dalam satu hari dia sudah dua kali dikira alien.

"Oke? Jadi kau anak kecil itu? Jadi distorsi itu yang membuat perubahan terjadi pada dirimu." Tanya Kibum.

"Ne, harusnya umurku sekarang empat tahun…"

"_Mwo_?!"

"_Nde_, jadi ceritanya aku yang berasal dari dunia parallel terlempar ke dunia ini pada tahun 2009, karena distorsi ruang dan waktu fisik jadi berubah jadi anak umur 10 tahun. Kalian tahu kan kalau aku berada di panti asuhan mulai 4 tahun yang lalu tanpa ingatan. Meskipun _appa_ dan _eomma_-ku bilang segera menyusulku—empat hari tepatnya ke portal dunia ini, mereka hanya bisa tiba ditempat yang tepat, tapi tidak diwaktu yang tepat untuk menjemputku."

Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Junsu-_hyung_, kau mengerti tidak?" Tanya Changmin.

"Hmmm…" Junsu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Sederhananya orang dari dunia 1 yang terlempar ke dunia 2. Anggaplah Changmin orang dari dunia 1 yang terlempar ke dunia 2 yang dihuni oleh kita ini. Efek distorsi membuat fisiknya berubah jadi remaja." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"N—_nde_! Aku mengerti… hanya saja… ini rasanya sulit dipercaya…" sahut Junsu kemudian.

"Ada banyak hal yang sulit diterima nalar manusia, _hyung_. Akupun awalnya tidak percaya." Ucap Changmin.

"Tapi kalau begitu Min… kau bilang mereka datang untuk menjemputmu, apa itu berarti kau akan pulang ke duniamu?" Tanya Junsu.

Beberapa orang yang berada disitu terdiam.

"_Nde_. Ini yang ingin kuberitahukan pada kalian, selain hal tadi. Aku akan kembali ke duniaku dan meninggalkan dunia ini..."

"Kau serius, Min?! kau yakin memilih ikut mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun serius.

"Ne, walaupun buram, aku mulai bisa mengingat kalau mereka memang orang tuaku…"

"Kenapa tidak memilih tinggal di dunia ini saja, Min?" Junsu ikut memberikan pertanyaan.

"Karena kami bukan orang dari dunia ini. Kami memiliki dunia kami sendiri, _hyung_…"

Junsu diam beberapa saat, "Jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

"_Nde_. Karena itu aku ingin pamitan pada kalian, walau aku belum tahu kapan pulang sih. Tapi sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Huwee… aku tidak menyangka akan berpisah denganmu, Min…" Junsu memeluk Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ya! _Hyung_, jangan seperti ini, jangan nangis. Walau gak ketemu lagi, setidaknya kalian tidak akan melupakanku… walaupun kalian melupakanku, setidaknya aku pernah ada di hati kalian sebagai seorang teman." Changmin tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya itu. Matanya ikut berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin yang masih berpelukan dengan Junsu.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" Tanya Changmin.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Min." ucapnya sambil ikut memeluk temannya itu. Hingga tampak seperti pelukan ala teletubies.

"Kalian ini tidak usah sampai seperti itu…" Changmin melirik Kibum, "Apa kau ingin memelukku juga?"

"Sesekali sepertinya tidak apa." Kibum melepas kacamatanya dan menghampiri teman-temannya itu. pelukan persahabatan.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini pada kami, Min?"

"Karena kalian adalah sahabat-sahabatku yang berharga. Tanpa kalian, aku tidak akan bisa seperti ini. Terima kasih…"

.

"Kami pulang, Min!" Kibum melambaikan tangan dari dalam mobilnya bersama dengan dua temannya yang lain, tampak Lee _ahjusshi_—sang sopir sudah menjemputnya.

"Hati-hati," tampak Changmin dan Jaejoong balas melambaikan tangan.

Mobil hitam itupun melaju perlahan di jalanan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Yaah, semuanya baik-baik saja, _eomma_." Changmin tersenyum.

"Mereka mempercayaimu?"

"Hmm," Changmin mengangguk.

"Kau memiliki teman-teman yang baik, Min."

"Aku tahu itu, _eomma_."

"Wah, apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian sedang menungguku pulang?" suara yang familiar bagi mereka berdua itu sontak membuat mereka mengarahkan pandangan ke sumber suara.

"Aku pulang!" seru Yunho tersenyum lebar sambil membawa sebuah semangka.

"Oooh! Besar!" seru Changmin sambil meraih buah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Berat juga.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam." Ujar Jaejoong sambil membawakan tas milik Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk dan mengikuti anak dan istrinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum sumringah.

'Malam ini mereka pasti akan terkejut ketika kuberi tahu kalau besok kami sudah bisa pulang ke dunia kami," batinnya.

.

TBC

.

**A/N: **Annyeong. Mianhae, meskipun ini chap udah kelar kemaren2, Kiriya gak bisa cepet en sering apdet fic lagi karena paketan modem udah abis. Ini aja minjem loh. /bangga?/

Kiriya ngetik dan ngapdet sambil ngegoreng tempe gegara disuruh mama masa, ada yg mau? ;9 /kagakpenting/

Pulaaang, mereka akan segera pulang dan fic ini tamat ;D

**Balasan review:**

**Vic89**: Iya, Doraemon yang itu. Cuma satu-dua chap lagi kayaknya lalu tamat ;D Kibum kan diam-diam menghanyutkan. Waks. XD gomawo :)

**DIAHDEGA**: Annyeong ;D haha, sesederhana itu, waks. Padahal tukang ketik juga pusing pas bikin hipotesisnya. X'D yuk peluk Jaemma bareng /dor/ iya, santai ajaa ;) gak kilat lagi karena gak punya pulsa modem, wks. Semangaaat. Gomawo. :)

**Himawari Ezuki: **Waks, boleh juga ;D itu mah khas Indonesia, gak tau di Korea ada rempeyek atau nggak. Jadi kepikiran kalo jualan itu disana laris apa kagak. /sesatplak/ astaga Tupperware, itu mah dirumah pas h+ 2 lebaran kemaren kayak gitu. /aib?/ XD Doraemon movie-nya emang byk sekaaaali .-. gomawo :)

**SSungmine:** Sama, Kiriya juga kok. Gak bisa panjang2, soalnya ficnya mau tamat. Couple lainpun kayaknya ntar Cuma slight nama numpang lewat aja. /plak/ otp sujunya byk yg lewat kok ntar. Bener2 lewat aja. IPA? Bukan, saya gak bisa _move on_ soalnya belajar tentang masa lalu terus. (Baca: IPS/sejarah/ekonomi/geografi) itu rame dibaca, biasanya enak dibahas ama kakaknya Kiriya. Dia juga suka soalnya, makanya kemaren konsultasi ama dia. Gomawooo. :)

**Ryu**: Ada kejutan disetiap chapter. Apa kau menemukannya? Hehe. Gomawo :)

**Bearnya** **jung**: Makasih udah dibilang kece /terharu/ saya juga suuuuka time traveler. Pengen nyoba kalo bener2 ada. Tentu Changmin bangga. Oke sip. Ini apdetannya. /poppobalik/ gomawo :)

**Merry jung:** Secepatnya, 1-2 chap tamat en mereka balik kedunia mereka. Gak panjang kok, akan segera tamat. Iya dong, saaaaangat menggemaskan /fangirlingmodeon/ mian gak kilat2 amat. Modem saya abis pulsanya. Wks. Gomawo :)

**Mee**: semoga ngerti dgn penjelasannya yaah. Walaupun gak tau tu teori bener ada apa nggak. Wks. Oke sip. Gomawo. :)

**Rara**: Iya, sekali2 gantian, ortu yg nyari, bukan yg anak yg mampir /plak/ aslinya umurnya emg masih segitu. Gomawo :)

**Min**: annyeong, silakan, boleh banget pake pisan. Gomawo :)

**Hanifaky**: Sipp, ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo :)

Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan review. Silakan kritik dan sarannya.

Annyeong. ^^ **-Kiriya-**

09/04/2013

**Mind to review?**


	5. In Our time

**Author****: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title****: In Our Time**

**Disclaimer****: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast****: Member TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Super Junior, and other**

**Rate****: T**

**Pairing****: Yunjaemin Family, slight Suju OTP**

**Warning****: BL, AU, Parallel Universe, typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary****: **AU, BL, OOC. Mereka berada ditempat yang tepat, tetapi di waktu yang salah.

appa juga seseorang yang jenius, itu pasti dari gen appa mu ini/

/Kau melamun atau kesambet, Min?/ Aku sedang merenung/

Iya dia appa ku/Dia suamiku /Aku appa Changmin dan Suami Jaejoong/

Kita pulang…/Yunjaemin Family. Mind to RnR?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If I smile all of a sudden, you are to smile back to me  
If you keep smiling, someone must smile as well  
If I keep crying, you must arm around me  
If you protect all the way, someone will give you protection

[In Our Time – Tohoshinki]

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**:::::::::::::::::**

**In Our Time © ****Kiriya Diciannove**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::**

"Kau sedang mengerjakan pr?" Tanya Yunho yang melihat Changmin sibuk menulis sambil lesehan di ruang tamu.

"Hmm," Changmin mengangguk.

"Mau _appa_ bantu?" tawar Yunho.

"Hampir selesai. Lagipula soalnya tidak begitu sulit."

Yunho melirik tulisan Changmin yang penuh dengan rumus-rumus, "Wah, kau percaya diri sekali."

"Itu karena aku jenius."

"Tentu, _appa_ juga seseorang yang jenius, itu pasti dari gen _appa_ mu ini."

Changmin mencibir pelan. Sementara Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"Apakah ada orang yang kau suka sekarang, Min?"

"Huh?" Changmin berhenti dari menulis tugasnya itu. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu."

Yunho mengangguk-angguk, "Mungkin karena pada dasarnya kau masih 4 tahun yaa. Tapi kalau dihitung dari umur ditambah 4 berada di kota ini jadi umurmu 8 tahun."

"Jangan bawa-bawa umur." Lirik Changmin.

"Ayo, semangka nya sudah siap!" ujar Jaejoong muncul sambil menaruh buah manis yang baru saja dipotong-potongnya itu.

Segera saja dua namja yang tadinya sibuk berbicara itu langsung menikmati buah yang banyak mengandung air itu.

"Oh ya, aku ingin menyampaikan kabar bagus!" Ujar Yunho antusias.

"_Ne_?"

"Aku menyelesaikan chip yang akan membawa kita pulang lebih cepat dari yang kuduga! Jadi kita sudah bisa pulang besok atau lusa."

Changmin tersentak kaget. Pulang secepat ini? Harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang-orang di panti asuhan, harus berhenti dari pekerjaan _part time_-nya, harus meninggalkan sekolahnya, meninggalkan teman-temannya, meninggalkan teman-temannya… memikirkan itu membuat mata _bambi_-nya berkaca-kaca.

Jaejoong menyadari hal itu.

"Bagaimana kalau beberapa hari lagi, Yun? Kita harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita dan mencari alasan berhenti. Juga mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada orang-orang yang kita kenal. Tentu akan mencurigakan kalau kita menghilang mendadak walaupun kita bukan orang dunia ini." Ujar Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Oh, kau benar. Aku terlalu gembira sampai-sampai lupa hal seperti ini." Ucap Yunho. "Kalau begitu hari kamis ini saja kita pergi. Besok aku mengurus alasanku, dan lusa mengurus kepindahan Changmin."

Jaejoong menepuk bahu Changmin, "Masih ada dua hari. Gunakan sebaik-baiknya."

Changmin mengangguk.

_Eomma_ memang selalu bisa jadi sosok yang pengertian.

**-SM High School-**

Changmin menumpu dagunya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Di lapangan itu tampak anak kelas 11 sedang jam olahraga. Ada banyak siswa yang bertebaran disana dengan baju olahraga biru khas SM High School. Mata bulat _namja_ itu memperhatikan salah satu _namja_ yang dikenalnya sebagai _flower boys_ nya kelas 11—Sungmin _sunbae_ menghampiri Ryeowook dan tampaknya sedang mengatakan sesuatu, Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu _namja_ pecinta pink itu kemudian melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya yang sedang bermain voli, sepertinya dia ingin pergi kesuatu tempat. Tampak teman-temannya itu mengangguk lalu kembali fokus bermain. Dan _namja_ kelinci itu menghilang pergi dari lapangan. Tidak berapa lama setelah Sungmin pergi, beberapa _yeoja_ menghampiri Ryeowook dan berbicara dengan _namja_ anggota klub musik itu, kemudian Ryeowook menunjuk kearah Sungmin pergi tadi. Changmin menebak itu pasti _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang menanyakan kemana Sungmin _sunbae_ pergi.

"Mungkin semua orang akan menyadari Sungmin _sunbae_ menghilang, karena pada dasarnya dia adalah orang yang populer. Beda denganku. Walaupun menghilang sepertinya tidak ada yang akan memikirkanku." Gumam Changmin. Sungmin _sunbae_ adalah tipe _namja_ populer, sedangkan dia hanyalah murid biasa-biasa saja di kelasnya, bahkan mungkin teman-temannya akan cepat lupa padanya saat dia meninggalkan sekolah ini. Haah, seharusnya dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya, toh dia bukan orang dari dunia ini.

"Kau melamun atau kesambet, Min?" Tanya Junsu menghampiri Changmin.

Kelas mereka sedang jam kosong karena Park _seonsaengnim_ sedang ada urusan mendadak. Dan tentu saja para penghuni kelas itu memilih keluar dari kelas untuk sekedar cuci mata melihat kakak kelas yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan maupun ke kantin.

"Aku sedang merenung, _hyung_." Sahut Changmin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lapangan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun duduk di depan kursi yang tidak jauh dari Changmin.

"Chip nya sudah selesai disempurnakan. Kamis ini aku akan pulang ke duniaku…"

"Eh? Secepat itu?!" Tanya Junsu. Kibum yang sibuk membaca bukunya menatap kearah Changmin.

"Dua hari lagi. Sebenarnya _appa_ ku tadi inginnya hari ini, tapi karena beberapa alasan, diundur jadi hari Kamis."

"Apa alasan yang akan kau katakan nanti, Min?"

"Pindah ikut dengan orang tua pastinya, mungkin alasanku pindah keluar negeri."

"Harus pergi ya…?"

"Iya."

"Aku akan pindah jauh keluar negeri dan mungkin tidak akan kembali ke negeri ini lagi. Alasan yang bagus, bukan?"

"_Nde_, alasan yang bagus."

"Besok _appa_ ku akan mengurus kepindahanku dari sekolah ini."

Seorang _yeoja_ yang baru saja masuk kelas itu mendengar pembicaraan Changmin dan teman-temannya, "Kau akan pindah keluar negeri, Changmin _oppa_?" Tanya _yeoja_ bernama Han Hyun Young itu.

"Iya, aku akan ikut orang tua yang mengadopsiku keluar negeri," ucap Changmin sedikit batuk, jelas sekali perkataannya itu bohong padahal.

"Oh, Song _seonsaengnim_ pasti akan kehilangan sekali _oppa_, soalnya _oppa_ murid kesayangannya yang selalu bersemangat menjawab pertanyaannya." Ucap Hyun Young, _yeoja_ berambut pendek sebahu itu.

"Setidaknya kita tidak tidak akan saling berebut mengangkat tangan saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan beliau, Youngie-_yah_."

_Yeoja_ itu menunduk, "_Nde_…"

"Besok aku akan masih ke sekolah, mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada kalian."

"Oh…" _yeoja_ itu menunduk lalu melirik jamnya, "Ah, a—aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan hari ini. Aku permisi _oppa_!" _yeoja_ itu menunduk pada Changmin, Kibum, Junsu dan Kyuhyun, lalu pergi dengan sebuah buku ditangannya setelah mengambilnya dari tas.

"_Yeoja_ itu sepertinya tidak rela kau pindah, Min. sepertinya dia menyukaimu," celutuk Kibum.

"Huh?" Changmin memasang wajah polos.

"Sayang sekali, dia sebenarnya naksir pada _namja_ yang umur sebenarnya 4 tahun, masih polos tentang cinta."ujar Kyuhyun. "Bahkan baru bisa bicara dengan benar."

"4 tahun disana! Disini umurku 14, camkan itu!" sahut Changmin tidak terima.

"_Nde_, _Arraseo_. _Namja_ 14 tahun yang polos akan hal bernama jatuh cinta." Ucap Junsu.

**[In Our Time]**

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_, Hankyung _hyung_." Changmin menghampiri _namja_ muda yang sedang sibuk mengatur bunga-bunga cantik itu.

"Oh, Changmin _ah_?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Hm. Eh, mana Heechul _hyung_?" _namja_ berumur 14 tahun itu melihat-lihat ke dalam dan tidak mendapati rekan kerja seniornya itu.

"Oh, dia sedang mengantar pesanan karangan bunga. Tumben kau kemari, bukankah hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal?"

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "_Nde_. Aku Cuma ingin menyampaikan kalau aku akan berhenti bekerja, _hyung_?"

"Hm? _Wae_?" _Namja_ asal China itu tampak terkejut.

"Aku akan pindah keluar negeri bersama orang tua yang mengadopsiku, _hyung_."

"Oh…" Hankyung mengangguk-angguk paham. "Aku mengerti, _gomawo_ sudah bekerja dengan baik selama ini Changmin _ah_."

"Terima kasih juga karena sudah memperlakukanku dengan baik selama ini _hyung_. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada teman-teman yang lain."

"_Arraseo_, _hyung_ mengerti."

"Salam juga untuk Heechul _hyung_. Katakan kalau Hankyung _hyung_ mencintainya."

"_Ye_, nanti _hyung_ akan bilang—_mwo_?!"

"Haha, permisi _hyung_!"

**-Big East Street-**

Changmin berjalan gontai di jalan yang biasanya dia lalui saat pulang dan pergi dari tempat kerja _part time_ nya itu. meskipun bekerja sambil sekolah itu cukup berat, dia menikmatinya, terutama karena teman-teman dan rekan kerja yang baik serta ramah.

Perpisahan selalu terasa berat. Dan setelahnya pasti akan merasa rindu.

Lampu merah sudah berganti dengan dengan lampu kuning, sementara anak itu masih berjalan dengan di santai di zebra cross.

**Sret!**

Seseorang menarik tangannya agar berjalan lebih cepat disaat terakhir-akhir lampu itu berubah jadi lampu hijau.

"Anak hilang yang tersesat mencari jalan pulang, eh?"

Changmin mendongak, "Aku tidak sedang tersesat, _hyung_."

"Melamun di zebra cross itu berbahaya, Min. Kau hampir saja dilindas Avanza tadi."

"Eh?" Changmin melirik jalanan yang ramai dengan kendaraan yang mulai berlalu lalang itu sambil _speechless_.

"_Mian_. _Gomawo_, Yoochun _hyung_. Tumben tidak dengan motor ninja milikmu."

"Aku kalah taruhan dengan Jungmo, jadi selama 3 hari motorku berada ditangannya!" ucap Yoochun kesal."Dan aku berakhir dengan pulang jalan kaki dan naik bis untuk 3 hari ke depan pergi ke kampus."

Mulut _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu membentuk huruf 'O', mereka berjalan beriringan. "Kau kalah taruhan menggoda _yeoja_ ya, _hyung_?"

"Huh? _Ani_! Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu hal-hal yang dilakukan orang dewasa."

Changmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Apa seperti itu kelakuan orang dewasa?"

"Aku kan gak selalu main-main, Min. Jadi orang dewasa itu susah, punya banyak tanggung jawab dan masalah yang dipikirkan, hiburan itu perlu."

"Aku masih lama baru dewasa, _hyung_."

"Oh, aku lupa kau masih anak-anak."

Changmin mendengus pelan.

Apa yang kau lakukan sore-sore seperti ini disini?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Oh, aku tadi minta berhenti kerja _part time_ ditempatku bekerja, _hyung_."

"Berhenti? Oh, karena orangtuamu memintamu untuk berhenti?" pikir Yoochun.

Changmin menggeleng, "_Aniyo_. Kami akan pulang kamis ini, _hyung_," lirih Changmin.

"Maksudnya ke dunia kalian?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Karena itu kamu galau?"

"Lebih tepatnya sedih, _hyung_."

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Kau tahu kan, setiap kali ada pertemuan berarti ada perpisahan. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Min."

"Aku tahu itu, _hyung_…" Changmin menghela napas. "Tapi rasanya tidak rela…"

Yoochun melirik _namja_ yang mulai dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Mau kutraktir es krim?"

Mata _bambi_ Changmin berbinar.

Meskipun baru saling mengenal, Yoochun sepertinya mulai bisa mengetahui karakter _namja_ yang baru kelas 10 high school itu. Tapi belum tahu tentang bagaimana hebatnya nafsu makan anak itu. Yaah, setelah ini dia akan tahu dan lain kali akan membawa uang lebih banyak. Eh, lain kali? Sepertinya tidak ada lain kali. Hm, Mungkin ada? –spoiler-

Sayang sekali mereka harus pergi secepat ini ya?

**[In Our Time]**

Hari ini Yunho dan Changmin pergi ke sekolah Changmin untuk mengurus kepindahannya. –anggaplah begitu- walaupun itu bohong sebenarnya.

Dia juga sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada teman-teman sekelasnya, yaah, dia bisa melihat mata Junsu yang berkaca-kaca dengan jelas. Rasanya dia juga ingin tertawa dan menangis disaat yang bersamaan. _Namja_ _food monster_ itu berjalan di sekitar sekolahnya itu, melihat-lihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Sementara sang _appa_ masih berbicara dengan kepala sekolah di kantor. Setelahnya juga mereka mampir ke tempat favorit dimana Changmin biasa membeli hamburger ekstra daging kesukaannya, bahkan saat Changmin berkata kalau dia akan pindah, _ahjumma_ penjual memberikan sebuah hamburger ekstra large gratis kepadanya. Ini juga akan menjadi salah satu hal yang Changmin rindukan.

Sekitar jam empat sore, keluarga kecil itu pergi ke panti asuhan tempat Changmin pernah tinggal, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ kesayangannya di tempat itu, juga pada Kim _ahjumma_.

"Baik-baiklah disana, Changmin _ah_…" ujar Kim _ahjumma_ sambil memeluknya.

Changmin mengangguk dalam dekapan _yeoja_ yang selama ini merawatnya itu. setelah berhenti berpelukan, _namja_ imut itu melirik Yunho, "Mana _eomma_?"

Yunho menunjuk ke bawah pohon ek besar. Tampak disana Jaejoong sedang membagikan kue kecil yang dibuatnya tadi pagi kepada anak-anak di panti itu.

"Dulu juga begitu." Gumam Changmin teringat hari pertama dia di jemput dari panti asuhan ini, belum sampai sebulan.

"Dia memang orang yang seperti itu, Changmin _ah_. Dan kau harus bangga memilikinya sebagai _eomma_ mu."

"Aku bangga memilikinya sebagai _eomma_ ku dan kau sebagai _appa_ ku."

Tampak Jaejoong melambai kepada mereka sambil tersenyum. Tampak Yunho balas melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo kita harus segera pulang, Jaejoongie!" serunya.

"Baiklah!" sahut Jaejoong dengan suara merdunya.

"Iya, kita harus segera pulang…" gumam Changmin pelan sambil menatap panti asuhan itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

**-Bolero Apartement-**

**Ting! Tong!**

"Yun, tolong buka pintunya!" seru Jaejoong dari dapur.

"Aku sedang mandi, _chagi_!" sahut Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Min, tolong lihat siapa diluar!" suara Jaejoong terdengar kembali sampai ruang tamu.

"_Nde_…" sahut Changmin sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan menatap bingung orang-orang yang familiar baginya itu, "Kalian?!"

"_Annyeong_, Min!" seru ketiga sahabatnya itu kompak.

"Kenapa kalian kesini? Dan apa maksud dari ransel dan boneka lumba-lumba yang dibawa Junsu _hyung_ itu?" cecar Changmin yang mendapati ketiga temannya dengan perlengkapan seakan-akan ingin kemah itu.

"Tentu saja karena kami ingin menginap!" seru Junsu.

"Karena besok kau akan pergi, kami memutuskan menghabiskan waktu untuk menginap disini." Sambung Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, kami sudah minta izin orang tua." Ujar Kibum sambil menenteng kantung yang berisi makanan kecil dan sebotol coca cola ukuran besar.

"Walaupun sulit sekali minta izin pada orang tua Kibum _hyung_. Kangin _ahjussi_ dan Leetuk _ahjumma_ kan orang tua yang overprotektif." Komentar Kyuhyun.

Mau tak mau Changmin membukakan pintu apartement itu. Segera saja ketiga temannya itu menyerbu masuk dan duduk di sofa. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah _appa_ ku akan mengizinkan." Ucap Changmin.

"_Nuguya_?" Tanya Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan celana pendek dan baju kaosnya.

"_Annyeong_. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Junsu, yang berkacamata ini Kim Kibum dan yang memegang psp ini Cho Kyuhyun. Kami teman Changmin, _hyung_. _Bangapsumnida_!"

"Oh, aku Jung Yunho, _appa_ Changmin. Hmm, kalian pasti sahabat Changmin yang diceritakan Jaejoongie semalam. Jadi, ada apa kalian kesini?"

"Kami ingin menginap, _hyung_. Soalnya ini hari terakhir kami bisa berkumpul dengan Changmin." Sahut Kyuhyun mantap.

"Tapi—"

"Kami sudah izin pada orang tua kok!"

"Tapi kalian besok harus sekolah."

"Kami sekolah dan tidak akan terlambat. Kami janji!" ucap Junsu serius.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Yun." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menepuk bahu _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Yunho menarik napas, "_Arraseo_. Kalian boleh menginap."

Keempat anak remaja itu ber-_high five_.

"Tapi, kalian tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut, oke?"

"_Nde_!"

"Sebelum jam 12 malam harus sudah tidur."

"_Nde_."

"_Arraseo_. Ayo menonton pertandingan sepak bola." Ujar Yunho kemudian.

**Ting! Tong!**

"Joongie/_Eomma_, ada yang menekan bel pintu!" seru Yunho dan Changmin yang sedang bersemangat menonton pertandingan sepak bola bersama dengan para sahabat Changmin itu. Tampak mereka tidak ingin mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangan dari layar televisi. Bahkan Changmin makan kacang garuda tanpa melihat isi toples yang di pegangnya itu.

Jaejoong yang sedang mengambil air minum di kulkas menghela napas. '_Dasar laki-laki!'_

Padahal diri sendiri juga laki-laki.

Dia melewati para _namja_ yang sedang heboh menonton karena sedang gol, lalu membuka pintu.

"Maaf, mengganggu, wastafel ditempatku lagi-lagi rusak. Boleh kami meminjam kamar mandi disini?" tampak Yoochun bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak Jaejoong kenal.

"Oh, Yoochun _ah_. Tentu saja, _kajja_." Jaejoong mempersilakan _namja_ cassanova itu masuk bersama dengan seseorang yang tampak imut dengan sweater pink dan celana jeans ¾.

"_Nugu_?" tunjuk Jaejoong kepada orang yang bersama Yoochun itu.

"Oh, ini sepupuku, Lee Sungmin. Dia menginap hari ini di tempatku karena orang tuanya sedang dinas keluar kota." Sahut Yoochun.

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_, _bangapsumnida_." Sungmin menunduk.

"Oh, manis sekali sepupu perempuanmu ini!"

"Aku _namja_, _noona_…" sahut Sungmin sopan.

"_Mianhae_. Aku juga _namja_, Sungmin-_ah_, panggil saja Jaejoong _hyung_, _ne_."

"Eh, _n_—_ne_, _mianhamnida_ _hyung_." Sahut Sungmin sambil mendelik kepada Yoochun yang menahan tawa akan kesalah pahaman antara Jaejoong dan Sungmin. Seakan-akan bilang salah sendiri sih kalian punya wajah cantik dan imut seperti _yeoja_. Kedua _namja_ itu mendelik tajam kearah Yoochun, membuat _namja_ bersuara _husky_ itu berpura-pura menatap kearah lain sambil bersiul.

"Heboh sekali di dalam," komentar Yoochun sambil melongok ke ruang tamu.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Iya, teman-teman Changmin hari ini menginap disini, dan mereka sedang menonton sepak bola."

"Oh, pasti karena kalian akan pergi ya?" tebak Yoochun.

"Kau tahu?"

"Changmin yang bilang."

"Begitu…"

Yoochun menoleh kearah sekumpulan orang yang sedang menonton benda elektronik itu, dan melihat sosok yang membuatnya kaget.

"Yunho _seonsaengnim_?!"

Kelima sosok yang menonton tv dengan serius mengalihkan pandangan kepada Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

Yunho menoleh, "Oh, Yoochun?"

Sementara anak-anak yang lain kaget melihat Sungmin.

"Sungmin _sunbaenim_?!" Kyuhyun terkesima melihat _sunbae_ yang dikaguminya ada dihadapannya. Segera saja Kibum menyikut Kyuhyun agar berhenti memasang ekspresi bodohnya itu.

"Oh, hai kalian," sahut Sungmin sambil tersenyum dengan bibir shape M nya.

"Sedang apa anda disini _Seonsaengnim_?" Tanya Yoochun yang kaget menyadari ada dosennya di apartement ini. Sementara Sepupunya itu sibuk berbicara dengan para _namja_ yang tampaknya adalah _hoobae_ nya di sekolah.

Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya, "Sedang apa? Tentu saja aku disini, ini kan apartement tempatku tinggal." Ucapnya.

"Kau _appa_ Changmin?!" Tunjuk Yoochun sambil menatap Changmin dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Iya dia _appa_ ku." Sahut Changmin.

"Dia suamiku," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Aku _appa_ Changmin dan Suami Jaejoong."

Yoochun ternganga. Dunia kadang terasa begitu sempit. Begitu juga menurut Kyuhyun. Tapi gak masalah kalau harus duduk sempit-sempitan sama Sungmin.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Yoochun dan Sungmin ikut bergabung menonton sepak bola dengan heboh juga. Tapi sayang, dia mendukung tim yang berbeda dengan dosennya itu. Sementara Kyuhyun, bukannya menonton tv malah sibuk menatap Sungmin yang menonton tv selama pertandingan sepak bola itu berlangsung.

"_Gomawo_ sudah mengizinkan kami ikut bergabung tadi, _Seonsaengnim_." Ucap Yoochun sambil menunduk di depan pintu apartement itu.

"Ah, santai saja. Maaf ya, tidak ada lain kali, karena besok kami sudah pergi." ujar Yunho.

Yoochun mengangguk paham, sementara Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. _'Oh, mereka akan pindah?'_ batinnya bingung.

"Oh ya, sebelum pergi aku ingin memberikan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan. Silakan dipilih warna yang disukai." Ucap Changmin sambil menunjukkan gelang tali dengan berbagai warna.

"Aku juga?" Tanya Sungmin.

Changmin mengangguk antusias. Yoochun mengambil gelang tali warna merah, sedangkan Sungmin mengambil yang berwarna pink.

"_Gomawo_," ucap mereka berdua kompak.

**[In Our Time]**

Jam 5 pagi.

Jaejoong terbangun karena merasa haus, mata _doe_ nya melirik kearah tamu-tamu yang menginap di apartement mereka setelah menghabiskan waktu menonton tv bersama. Tampak mereka semua tertidur, ada yang tertidur di sofa dan di lantai dengan bermacam posisi tidak jelas. Namun tetap terlihat manis sekali saat tidur. Dia bangkit lalu berjalan ke dapur dengan perlahan. Membuka kulkas dan meraih air mineral dingin.

**Grep!**

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang bersama Changmin. Apa kau senang?" Suara bass yang berbisik itu menggelitik telinganya yang sensitive.

Jaejoong yang awalnya terkejut mulai tersenyum. "_Ne_, tapi sedikit sedih karena membuat Changmin harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya."

"Dunia kita berbeda dengan mereka, Joongie. Lagipula tujuan awal kita untuk menjemput Changmin, bukan?"

"Aku tahu. Jangan berbuat macam-macam sekarang, nanti ada yang lihat," Jaejoong memperingati Yunho yang mulai mencium lehernya.

"Sebentar saja."

.

"Hati-hati, Min. Jangan sampai kau hilang lagi. Kami akan merindukanmu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang akan segera pergi itu.

"Iya, aku tahu." Sahut Changmin cemberut.

"Oh ya, ini dari Hyun Young. Dia menitipkan buku ini padamu." Ujar Kibum sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul biru.

"Diary?" Tanya Changmin sambil membuka halaman buku itu.

"Bukan, ini kumpulan tanda tangan dan ucapan selamat tinggal dari teman-teman sekelas kita juga rekan kerja _part time_ mu. Dia meminta mereka menuliskan kesan dan pesan padamu." Jelas Kibum.

"Disana ada tulisan kami juga lho," sambung Junsu.

Changmin tersenyum melihat tulisan kesan dan pesan untuknya itu. Setidaknya dia senang telah pernah menjadi seseorang yang muncul dalam kehidupan teman-temannya. Dia ingat saat dimana teman-teman sekelasnya ribut mencalonkannya untuk ikut lomba fisika, berebut mencontek pr miliknya, bersaing menjawab pertanyaan _seonsaengnim_ dan dihukum satu kelas karena mereka bolos berjamaah.

Akan ada orang yang mengingat dan juga melupakan dia, dan itu adalah hal yang akan selalu terjadi pada siapapun.

"Ucapkan terima kasih padanya, dan berikan ini." Ucap Changmin sambil menyerahkan sebuah gantungan hello kitty kepada Junsu.

"_Nde, arraseo_."

"Dan ini untuk kalian," ucap Changmin lagi sambil memberikan gelang berbentuk tali yang baru dia keluarkan dari saku jaketnya. "Yang merah untuk Junsu. Itu sepasang dengan milik Yoochun _hyung_."

"Wow, benarkah?" sahut Junsu antusias.

"Yang biru ini untuk Kibum, ah, dan ini pasangannya. Kau bisa memberikannya pada orang yang kau suka Kibum _hyung_. Misalnya pada Siwon _sunbae_." Goda Changmin.

"A—apa maksudmu!" seru Kibum.

Changmin terkekeh pelan, "Dan yang ini untukmu, Kyu."

"Kok aku dapat pink sih, Min?" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima. "Aku seme, _manly_, dan keren! Kenapa diberi warna pink?"

"Kau tidak mau ya? Padahal itu berpasangan dengan milik Sungmin _sunbae_, tadi aku memberikan pilihan padanya sebelum dia pergi dan dia mengambil yang warna pink," ucap Changmin pura-pura kecewa.

"_Jinjja_?! _Gomawo_ sahabatku!" Kyuhyun mencium gelang itu. "Aku pasti memakainya!"

"Bagaimana dengan title seme, _manly_ dan keren tadi, Kyu?" Tanya Junsu.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, warna pink cukup keren!"

ketiga sahabat Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah _namja_ yang tidak suka pada sayur itu.

"Huwee, Changmin!" Junsu memeluk Changmin, "Aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu!"

"Jangan menangis _hyung_… nanti aku juga ikut menangis…" lirih Changmin.

"Maaf… aku kan orangnya perasa."

"Hyung, kau membuat baju ku basah." Keluh Changmin.

"Kau ini!" Junsu menepuk bahu Changmin keras. "Ini harusnya jadi moment yang mengesankan."

"Kalian selalu membuat hari-hariku mengesankan, _hyung_."

Yunho dan Jaejoong menghampiri acara bicara Changmin dengan teman-temannya itu. "Sebentar lagi kita harus pergi," ucap Jaejoong pada Changmin.

Kibum melirik jam tangannya, "Sebentar lagi kami juga harus berangkat ke sekolah."

"Saat nanti terjadi mati lampu total di kota ini, itu pertanda kami sudah pulang. _Gomawo_ sudah menjadi teman Changmin selama ini."

"_Ne_, kami senang menjadi teman Changmin."

Tidak lama kemudian mobil yang menjemput Kibum dan yang lain datang. Lee _ahjussi_, sang sopir pribadi Kibum membukakan pintu, sebelum masuk mereka melambaikan tangan. Changmin balas melambaikan tangan sampai mobil itu tidak terlihat lagi.

**Jam 7 pagi 2013.**

Yunho menarik napas, "Ayo berdoa sebelum kita pergi." Ucapnya. Tangannya kanannya menggandeng Jaejoong dan tangan Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Changmin.

"Eratkan tangan kita." Ucapnya lagi sambil membuka kotak chip itu perlahan.

"Kita pulang…"

Cahaya putih samar-samar itu mulai terang benderang kemudian menghilang.

.

**-Lab Komputer SM High School-**

Tampak Junsu sedang menghampiri Han Hyun Young, _yeoja_ berambut pendek yang sepertinya adalah fans [?] Changmin.

"Youngie."

"_Nde, wae oppa_?" Tanya Hyun Young yang sedang menghidupkan komputer.

"Ini dari Changmin, dia bilang terima kasih." Ujar Junsu sambil menyerahkan gantungan kunci hello kitty titipan Changmin.

_Yeoja_ itu tersipu sambil menatap Junsu dan gantungan kunci itu bergantian, "_Go—gomawo, oppa_."

**Buzz!**

Semua komputer di ruang lab mati mendadak.

"Eh ada apa ini?"

"Apa mati lampu?"

Terdengar suara murid-murid yang lain.

"Ah… mereka sudah pergi," gumam Junsu pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, _oppa_?" Tanya Hyun Young bingung di dalam gelapnya ruangan lab komputer itu.

"Ah, tidak."

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berpandangan di dalam kegelapan.

"Listrik mati _hyung_."

"Aku tahu, Kyu."

"Berarti mereka sudah pergi."

"Aku juga tahu itu Kyu…"

"Jangan menangis _hyung_."

"Aku tidak menangis, _pabbo_. Kau yang menangis!"

"Kita bisa bertemu Changmin lagi tidak _hyung_?"

"Tidak ada salahnya berharap, Kyu."

**-Bolero Apartement-**

Beberapa hari kemudian. Tepatnya 5 hari kemudian.

"Kita sudah tiba di apartement kita yang baru!" seru _namja_ bermata musang itu kepada istrinya.

"Wah, bagus!" seru pemilik mata _doe_ itu.

'Kau menyukainya, Youngwoong-_ah_?"

"_Nde_, aku menyukainya Yun, begitu juga Minnie, benarkan?"

"Ne, kelen dan becal sekali, Min cuka tempat ini!" _namja_ kecil itu tersenyum lebar sambil menampilkan _eye smile_ miliknya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N**: Han Hyun Young (OC) alias nama korea saya pas nyoba diaplikasi translator nama. Wks.

Chap depan adalah chapter terakhir a.k.a epilog.

**Vic89**: Iya, chap depan tamat ;) begini-begini, saia masih cinta Indonesia :^) Yup, pastinya Uchun kan pikirannya luuuuas… ;D gomawo.

**Merry** **Jung**: Yup, mereka udah balik dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Waks, kirain mau ngisiin beneran ;p gomawo.

**DIAHDEGA**: Nado annyeong. Semua akan kembali seperti semula, karena begitulah seharusnya ;) saia juga bakal cipokin itu anak mulu kayaknya, #plak!ngayal. Sip, oke. Semangat! Gomawo.

**Guest**: Siiip, chap depan tapinya yaa. Gomawo :)

**Himawari Ezuki**: Saia biasanya begitu kalau liat semangka ;D iya, saia juga demen imin kecil yg begitu, imut, lucu, manis, sekarang pan abang udah ganteng :_; remukan peyek itu udah jadi masa lalu. Sekarang kacang. Wks. Gomawo.

**Ryu**: Weh, saia kadang-kadang juga bingung sendiri. Orz. Gomawo, ;)

**Dipa Woon**: Baguslah kalau mengerti ;D saia juga masih sering nonton Doraemon. Kasihan juga sih, tapi apa mau dikata, tuntutan cerita #plak. Yap, tentu kembali. Gomawo.

Gomawo buat yang udah follow, favorit, baca dan review. Silakan kritik dan sarannya.

Annyeong. ^^

**-Kiriya-**

09/20/2013

**Mind to review?**


	6. Hello Again

**Author: Kiriya Diciannove**

**Title: In Our Time**

**Disclaimer: All the cast belong to God, themselves, their parent, their Management.**

**The story is mine. No copas!**

**Cast: Member TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ, Super Junior, and other**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Yunjaemin Family**

**Warning: AU, Parallel Universe, typo, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

**Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary: **AU, BL, OOC. Mereka berada ditempat yang tepat, tetapi di waktu yang salah.

[Last Chap] Annyeong hyungdeul dan noonadeul. Changmin imnida/

Kami tetangga baru di apartement sana/Kalau kau lupa jalan pulang artinya kau tersesat, Min/

Nama: Max Changmin Cie namjaketjeh food monster/Kakaknya?/Mungkin ayahnya?/

Yun, Changmin hilang!/Yunjaemin Family/Mind to RnR?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In this world we are in the same time,  
I was able to meet you

Today is a day that I will never forget  
The frame of my heart has been left behind

The two of us will certainly meet again sometime,  
I want to see my favourite smile

[Hello Again – Tohoshinki]

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**:::::::::::::::::**

**In Our Time © ****Kiriya Diciannove**

**:::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::**

**[Epilog]**

**Years 2013 in Alternative World**

**-SM High School-**

Tidak banyak hal yang berubah, semuanya masih berjalan seperti biasa. Sekolah dan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk dari _seonsaengnim_. Tampak beberapa murid sedang sibuk menyalin jawaban pekerjaan rumah—harusnya begitu, karena pekerjaan rumah di kerjakan di rumah, bukan di sekolah—untuk mata pelajaran jam kedua nanti. Junsu melirik malas kearah teman-teman sekelasnya itu, memandang keluar jendela, lalu menghela napas. Kurang kerjaan.

"Kadang aku merindukan teriakan Changmin yang melengking itu," gumam Junsu sambil menyandarkan pipi _chubby_-nya ke meja.

Kibum yang sedang membaca buku dan Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan psp nya langsung menatap kearah Junsu.

Merasa diperhatikan, _namja_ bersuara lumba-lumba itu melirik kedua temannya itu, "Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"

"_Aniyo_." Kedua _namja_ jenius itu kembali pada kesibukan mereka.

Mereka juga berpikir begitu Junsu-_yah_, hanya saja mereka malu mengakuinya.

**Teeetttt! Tetttt!**

Bel masuk berbunyi, murid-murid segera beriringan masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk ke kursi mereka masing-masing, namun masih di dominasi suara ribut.

"Katanya akan ada guru baru!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tadi aku melihatnya!"

"Aku juga."

"Dia keren sekali!"

"Dia akan masuk jam pertama di kelas kita hari ini."

"_Namja_ atau _yeoja_?"

"_Namja_!"

"Sayang sekali, aku mengharapkan guru _yeoja_ yang cantik dan seksi."

"Dasar cowok mata keranjang!"

"Kudengar katanya _namja_ itu muda dan tampan."

"Kyaaaa!"

"Dasar cewek centil."

**Kriek!**

Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya ribut menjadi hening perlahan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi!"

Sosok _namja_ tampan yang baru saja memasuki kelas itu menarik napas lalu tersenyum, "Kalian tentu sudah mendengar kabar akan ada guru baru bukan?"

Para murid menyahut dengan antusias.

"Perkenalkan, bapak adalah guru baru disini, dan akan menjadi guru Fisika mulai hari ini. Nama bapak, U Know Yunho."

Ketiga _namja_ itu tersentak kaget dan menatap ke depan kelas.

"Jangan-jangan…"

"_Aigoo_!" kaget Junsu.

"Mirip!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu Kibum bersemangat.

Guru baru bernama Yunho itu menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. "Apa ada yang kalian tanyakan sebelum kita memulai pelajaran?"

Banyak siswa yang mengangkat tangan.

"Berapa umur _seonsaengnim_?"

"Apa hobby _seonsaengnim_?"

"_Seonsaengnim_ apa masih single?"

"Dimana _seonsaengnim_ tinggal?"

"Nomor telepon _seonsaengnim_?"

Yunho mengangkat tangannya, "Cukup-cukup, _seonsaengnim_ tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian kalau kalian ribut seperti itu."

Murid-murid itu kemudian tenang. Namun kembali heboh ketika dia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"_Seonsaengnim_ akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian yang standar saja." ujarnya sambil menghela napas. "Umur _seonsaengnim_ 23 tahun, _hobby_ melakukan penelitian, sayang sekali saya sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra laki-laki berumur 4 tahun yang bernama…"

**Tok! Tok!**

Tampak pintu itu diketuk, Yunho melirik ke pintu.

Sungmin melongok ke pintu kelas 10 itu, membuat Kyuhyun langsung sumringah karena melihat malaikat pujaannya sepagi ini. "Maaf mengganggu, apakah anda guru fisika baru yang bernama U know Yunho?"

_Namja_ bermata musang itu mengangguk, "Iya, ada apa?"

"Anak ini bilang dia mencari appa nya yang bernama Yunho." Tampak Sungmin menggandeng seorang anak manis berumur 4 tahun.

"_Appa_!" seru anak kecil itu nyaring.

"Aku menemukannya di koridor sekolah," ucap _namja_ pecinta pink itu.

"Changmin! Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" kaget Yunho. Bagaimana bisa anaknya itu tiba-tiba ada di sekolah baru tempatnya mengajar?

"Min tadi macuk mobil _appa_." Sahut anak itu polos.

Yunho _speechless_. "_Eomma_ mu pasti khawatir, Changmin-_ah_."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, _seonsaengnim_." Ucap Sungmin sopan.

"_Ne_. _Gomawo_. Sungmin-_ah_." Ujar Yunho yang membaca nama di seragam _namja_ kelinci itu.

"_Nde_." Sungmin keluar kelas itu sambil tersenyum kepada para adik kelasnya itu. Lalu mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap gelang pink miliknya, "Changmin dan Yunho? Nama mereka mirip sekali." Ucapnya pelan lalu memiringkan kepalanya sambil berpikir di koridor sekolah itu.

"Itu… Changmin… di dunia kita…" ucap Junsu sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Kibum, disambut anggukan dari keduanya.

Yunho berdehem, "Ini anakku, namanya Changmin."

"Manisnya…"

"Imutnya…"

"Lucunya…"

"Mengingatkanku pada Changmin-_oppa_…" gumam _yeoja_ bernama Hyun Young.

"Kyaaaa!"

Changmin melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lima jari, menampakkan _eye smile_ miliknya, dan membuat gelang merah ditangannya ikut bergerak. "_Annyeong hyungdeul dan noonadeul. Changmin imnida…_"

**[In Our Time]**

**-Bolero Apartement-**

Seorang _namja_ cantik tampak menarik napas, "Yun, Changmin tidak ada di—"

"Tenang, Boo. Changmin ada bersamaku di sekolah, tadi dia diam-diam masuk mobilku."

_Namja_ bermata _doe_ itu menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah… kupikir dia hilang!"

"Tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang dia sedang bermain dengan anak kelas 11 di lapangan. Sementara aku sudang mengajar di kelas 10."

"_Ne. Arraseo_."

Telepon itu pun kemudian ditutup oleh _namja_ cantik itu. "Kupikir dia hilang, anak itu selalu membuatku cemas!" gumamnya pelan sambil memasukkan beberapa kue kering ke dalam toples ukuran sedang, lalu keluar dari tempat yang baru mereka tinggali beberapa hari lalu.

**Ting! Tong!**

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" terlihat _namja_ setengah malas yang baru bangun dengan rambut acak-acakan itu membuka pintu. Meskipun keadaannya terkesan seperti pengamen, baginya dia masih tetap terlihat tampan.

"_Annyeong haseyo_. Kami tetangga baru di apartement sana. Aku dengan suamiku dan anakku baru saja pindah kemari. _Naneun Kim Youngwoong_ _imnida_. Ini sekedar salam perkenalan." Ucap _namja_ itu sambil menyerahkan toples berisi kue buatan tangannya.

Yoochun memasang wajah kaget dengan wajah yang familiar baginya itu kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Oh, kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sudah punya anak. Siapa nama anakmu, _**hyung**_**?"**

"Wow, ini pertama kalinya ada yang tidak mengiraku _yeoja_. Anakku baru berumur 4 tahun. Namanya Changmin." Sahut Youngwoong antusias.

Yoochun tersenyum lebar, "Park Yoochun imnida. 18 tahun, mahasiswa di universitas Shinki. _Bangapsumnida_. Semoga kita bisa jadi tetangga yang akrab."

**[In Our Time]**

**Years 2013 In Parallel World**

**-Kompleks perumahan Cassieopiea-**

"_Eomma_, cepetan cuapin Min, nanti Min telambat ke cekolah!" seru namja berumur 4 tahun itu sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"_Ne, ne, eomma_ sedang membuatkanmu bekal, _chagi_." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menata makanan dalam kotak bekal itu. "Entah kenapa, kadang _eomma_ merindukanmu yang sudah berumur 14 tahun itu." gumam Jaejoong.

"Min macih lama balu 14 tahun _eomma_."

"_Nde, eomma_ tahu." Ujar Jaejoong sambil menunduk menyuapi malaikatnya itu.

"Jaejoongie, dimana dasiku?" teriak Yunho dari kamar.

"Cari di dalam lemari paling atas, Yun!" sahut Jaejoong sambil menyuapi Changmin.

"Aku tidak menemukannya!"

"Aish!" baru saja Jaejoong bangkit dan berniat untuk segera menuju kamar, Yunho muncul.

"Pasangkan." Pintanya.

"Ya ampun Yun, kau masih saja tidak bisa memasang dasimu dengan benar?" omel Jaejoong sambil memasangkan dasi itu.

"Sele—hmph!" _namja_ tampan itu mencium bibir istrinya tiba-tiba.

"_Appa_! Jangan makan _eomma _cekarang, min macih pengen makan dicuapi _eomma_!" pekik Changmin nyaring.

"Yak! Jung. Kau mesum sekali! Ada Changmin disini!" seru Jaejoong sambil menjauh dari _namja_ bermata musang itu.

Yunho hanya tersenyum lebar, "Padahal tadi malam kau yang memulainya, lagipula aku hanya meminta morning kiss milikku."

"_Y_—_yah_!" pekik Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah, entah karena malu atau kesal.

"_Eomma_…" rengek Changmin kembali, menunggu makanan buatan sang _eomma_ masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Iya _chagi_, tunggu sebentar!"

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Changmin sekolah TK di Ballon Kindergarten. Ini sudah seminggu sejak mereka kembali ke tempat mereka, tempat yang tepat, waktu yang tepat. Distorsi ruang dan waktu mengembalikan fisik _namja food monster_ itu ke fisik yang seharusnya di dunia parallel. _Namja_ imut yang lahir 18 februari 2009 itu berumur 4 tahun, bukan 14 tahun. Dan tentunya setelah sampai, suami istri itu diomeli oleh mertua mereka lagi karena tidak bisa menjaga Changmin, bahkan membahas betapa cerobohnya mereka sampai-sampai anak itu hilang ke dimensi lain.

"Ingat, tunggu _eomma_ nanti, _ne_." ujar Jaejoong sambil merapikan kerah seragam sailor itu.

Changmin mengangguk, "_Eomma_ jangan telambat jemput Min."

"_Arraseo_," ucap Jaejoong sambil mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Changmin. "Titip Changmin, Ara _ssi_."

"_Nde_," ucap _yeoja_ manis yang baru magang sebagai guru tk itu sambil memegang bahu Changmin.

.

Beberapa menit lalu anak-anak Ballon kindergarten mulai pulang dan di jemput orang tua mereka.

Changmin menendang batu yang ada di di hadapannya. Musim dingin membuatnya bergidik kedinginan, "_Eomma_ lama cekali. Min pulang cendiri caja."

_Namja_ imut itu berjalan di Big East street sendirian. "Lumah Min dimana ya?" baru separuh jalan dia berhenti. "Aah, Min lupa. Halusnya tadi Min Tanya dulu sama _eomma_."

_Namja_ berumur 4 tahun itu memutuskan duduk di kursi taman kota Red Ocean. Mata bulatnya melirik tuan beruang yang sedang membagikan balon kepada para anak kecil di taman itu. Tampak beruang itu kewalahan, namun setelah beberapa saat, anak-anak itu mulai pergi berlarian dengan membawa balon itu.

Tampak orang berkostum beruang itu duduk ke kursi yang tidak jauh dari Changmin berada sambil memegang satu balon yang tersisa. Changmin segera bangkit dan menghampiri beruang itu. Orang berkostum beruang itu menoleh kearah Changmin yang menatapnya intens, lalu memberikan balon terakhir itu kepada Changmin.

"Untukmu."

Changmin masih menatap tuan beruang itu, mata bulatnya berkedip. "Telima kasih, Yoochun _hyung_." Ucapnya sambil menerima balon itu.

Orang berkostum beruang itu memiringkan kepalanya heran, lalu membuka kepala beruangnya.

"Kau tahu namaku, bocah kecil?"

"Hnng? Siapa nama mistel beal?"

"Tadi kau menyebut namaku," ucap Yoochun.

"Itu nama _hyung_?"

"_Ne_, itu namaku, kamu tahu dari mana?"

"Min tidak tahu, mistel beal,"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar?" Tanya Yoochun frustasi. Namja berumur 4 tahun itu hanya memandangnya polos. Membuat Yoochun tidak bisa marah. Dia hanya anak manis berumur 4 tahun Yoochun-_ah_…

"Mana orang tuamu, bocah kecil?"

"Uh, Min bukan bocah. Min punya nama. _Eomma_ Min tidak datang-datang, jadi Min pulang cendili. Tapi Min lupa jalan pulang."

"_Omo_! Jangan bilang kamu tersesat?"

"Memangnya Min telsesat _hyung_?"

"Kalau kau lupa jalan pulang artinya kau tersesat, Min."

"Oh, belalti Min memang telcecat _hyung_."

Yoochun _sweatdrop_. Entah mimpi apa dia malam tadi sampai-sampai bertemu anak polos yang hilang seperti ini.

"Min, apa kau ingat alamat rumahmu?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Lumah Min yang ada pohon besal didepannya!" ucap Changmin bersemangat.

"Bukan yang seperti itu, Min…" sahut Yoochun lagi-lagi _sweatdrop_,

'_Aduh, gimana nih, masa kutinggalin nih anak disini,'_ batin Yoochun nelangsa. _'Kabur aja kali ya?'_

'_Jangan jadi lelaki pengecut Yoochun-ah. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada anak kecil semanis itu? bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti kau memiliki anak lalu kehilangannya? Orang tua anak itupun pasti sedang panik!'_

'_Untuk apa peduli, kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan anak ini, Yoochun-ah. Menyusahkan diri sendiri saja.'_

Yoochun mengalami perang batin.

Changmin menatap Yoochun yang memasang wajah stress, dia kemudian membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan bukunya kepada Yoochun. _Namja_ berkostum beruang itu memasang wajah bingung, namun melihat kearah buku merah itu. Nampak di sampul buku itu tertulis nama dan alamat rumah Changmin yang ditulis oleh Jaejoong. Yoochun sweatdrop membacanya.

Nama : Max Changmin Cie namjaketjeh food monster

TTL: 18 february 2009

Hobby: Makan

Alamat: Komplek Perumahan Cassiopiea, blok II nomor 5

"Seharusnya ada dicantumkan nomor telepon juga disini." Gerutu Yoochun pelan. "Aku tahu alamat ini, tidak jauh dari sini. Apa Changmin mau _hyung_ antar pulang?"

"Ne, ayo antal Min pulang, Yoochun _hyung_."

"Ah, kau menyebut namaku lagi…"

"Capa mistel beal?"

"Yoochun, namaku Park Yoochun, tadi kau menyebutnya!"

"Oh, nama _hyung_ bagus kok."

"_Aigoo_, bukan itu yang kumaksud." Yoochun ber-_face falm_, "Sudahlah, ayo _hyung_ antar pulang."

_Namja_ tampan berkostum beruang itu menggandeng anak kecil berseragam sailor khas TK itu keluar area taman kota Red Ocean. Merasa haus, _namja_ cassanova berumur 18 tahun itu berniat membeli minuman di minimarket.

"Nah, Changmin tunggu disini _ne_, _hyung_ ingin membeli minuman dulu. _Otte_?"

_Namja_ kecil yang memegang balon itu menangguk. Di menunggu sambil melihat kearah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalanan itu. Tiba-tiba angin kencang bertiup, membuat balon yang dipegangnya terlepas.

"Aa! Balon, Min!" serunya sambil berlari mengejar balon itu.

**Bruk!**

Changmin menabrak beberapa anak high school karena terlalu sibuk mengarahkan mata bulatnya untuk menatap balonnya yang terbang dan tersangkut dipohon. Dia terjatuh.

"_Aigoo_, kau tidak apa-apa?" _namja_ ber-_name tag_ Kibum yang ditabrak Changmin itu membantu Changmin kembali berdiri. "Seharusnya kamu tidak berlari dijalan seperti ini." Nasehat _namja_ berkaca mata itu.

Changmin menggeleng seolah mengatakan dia tidak apa-apa sambil menunjuk balon putihnya yang tersangkut di ranting pohon itu, "Balon, Min…"

"Junsu _hyung_, ayo ambilkan balonnya yang tersangkut itu." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap balon yang ditunjuk Changmin.

Junsu menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "_Mwo_? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau yang paling tua, _hyung_!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

"_Yah_! Mana bisa begitu!" protes Junsu tidak terima terhadap pendiskriminasian itu.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia juga yang mengambilkan. Setelah perang mulut dan kalah suit.

"_Gomawo_ Junsu-_hyung_."

"Oh, kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja dia tahu namamu, ada namamu diseragammu bukan." Celutuk Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya." Sahut Junsu polos.

"_Gomawo_ Kibum _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku _hyung_ juga adik kecil?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Karena Min gak mau."

Junsu dan Kibum menahan tawa mereka, sementara maniak _game_ itu menatap mereka kesal.

"Kau disini, Min!" seru seseorang berkostum beruang menghampirinya tergopoh-gopoh.

"_Hyung_!" seru Changmin sambil memeluk kaki tuan beruang itu.

"Kau ini benar-benar mudah hilang, ya. _Eomma_-mu pasti sangat khawatir sekarang."

"_Nuguya_?" tunjuk Kibum.

"Kakaknya?"

"Mungkin ayahnya?"

"Huh?" Yoochun yang baru menyadari kehadiran tiga makhluk berseragam sekolah high school. "Aku mau mengantarkan anak ini ke rumahnya, dia tersesat." Ucap _namja_ yang masih memakai kostum itu jujur.

"Benarkah?" Kibum memicingkan matanya, "Bagaimana kami bisa memastikan kalau kau bukan seorang penculik?"

"_Mwo_?" Yoochun melepas kepala beruangnya, "Apa aku tampak seperti penculik?!"  
"Wajah itu gak bisa jadi patokan," sahut Junsu, tapi dalam hati berkata, _'Wah! Tampan!'_

"Kalau begitu kalian saja yang antarkan dia!" ucap Yoochun kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah kakak yang ingin membuang adiknya karena tidak sanggup membiayai hidup mereka?" bisik Kyuhyun kepada Kibum dan Junsu.

"Hm, bisa jadi, bisa jadi." Kibum dan Junsu mengangguk-angguk. Mereka bertiga kemudian berdiskusi.

"Ehem," Kyuhyun berdehem, "Kami sudah memutuskan akan mengikutimu mengantarkannya." Ujarnya lagi.

"Oh, jadi kalian tidak mempercayaiku?!"

"Tidak." Ujar ketiga anak SM high school itu kompak.

"Sesuka kalian saja," dengus Yoochun kesal karena dituduh macam-macam.

"_Hyung_, Min lapar, ayo ke cana." Changmin menunjuk sebuah stand hamburger yang ada di ujung jalan.

**[In Our Time]**

**Drttt… drrrrtttt…**

Handphone milik Yunho berdering disaat dia sedang sibuk memeriksa tugas para mahasiswanya.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"Yun, Changmin hilang! Dia tidak ada di TK, _ottoke_?" Tanya Jaejoong panik dan terengah-engah, dia sudah menuju tk itu tergesa-gesa dan tidak mendapati Changmin menunggunya disana. Tk itu sudah lengang dan sepi. Dan lagi dia sudah bertanya kepada orang-orang yang lewat sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto selcanya yang narsis bersama Changmin, namun hasilnya nihil.

"_Mwo_?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia diculik?! Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi, Yun." Jaejoong hampir menangis.

"Tenang dulu Joongie. Apa kau sudah mencarinya lewat GPS yang kubuatkan untukmu kemarin? Aku sudah menempel alat pelacak di gelang biru Changmin."

"Ah, aku lupa." Ucap Jaejoong polos. Dia kemudian menghidupkan GPS itu, tampak ada titik merah yang berkedip disana. "A—ada, Yun!" seru Jaejoong.

"Nah, itu Changmin. Apa kau sudah tahu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Yunho mulai tenang dari seberang telepon itu.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya, "_Ne_, tapi ini aneh, dia tampaknya berjalan pulang menuju rumah…"

"Dari pada kau bingung, bagaimana kalau kau segera menuju titik merah itu. Aku juga akan segera pulang sebentar lagi." Sahut _namja_ bemata musang itu.

"_Arraseo_!"

**[In Our Time]**

**Dor!**

Balon yang dipegang _namja_ imut itu meletus.

"Huweee… balon Min!"

"Wuah! Jangan nangis Min!" seru Junsu segera berjongkok mendekati _namja_ kecil itu.

"Tapi balon Min… hiks…"

"Jangan nangis, uhm… nanti _hyung_ belikan yang baru, _ne_?" Kibum ikut menghampiri Changmin, mencoba menenangkan _namja_ kecil itu.

"_Jinjja_?"

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil seumuran Changmin menghampiri mereka, "Buat kamu." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah balon pink kepada Changmin.

"Untukku?" Changmin mengerjapkan mata bulatnya.

_Yeoja_ kecil dengan rambut kepang itu mengangguk, "_Ne_!"

"_Gomawo_…"

_Yeoja_ manis seumuran Changmin itu mengangguk lalu berlari menghampiri _eomma_ nya, dia melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Wow, _yeoja_ kecil yang manis, benarkan?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sontak mereka mengangguk setuju.

_Gom se mari ga_

_Han chib-e isseo_

_Appa gom_

_Eomma gom_

_Aegi gom_

_Appa gomeun ttung ttung hae_

_Eomma gomeun neul ssin-hae_

_Aegi gomeun neomu gwiyeowo_

_Eussuk eussuk jar-han da!_

Di jalanan yang sepi itu mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi lagu tiga beruang dengan riang. Tampak tangan kanan Changmin menggandeng tangan _namja_ dengan kostum beruang itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan Junsu. Sementara Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka di belakang. Perjalanan mengantarkan Changmin itu terlihat menyenangkan.

"Benar ini rumahmu, Min?" Tanya Yoochun. Dilihat dari alamat di buku tadi sih sepertinya benar ini rumah yang mereka tuju.

"Ne, ini lumah Min, lihat, ada pohon besal di depannya kan!" tunjuk Changmin antusias.

Yoochun tersenyum sambil _sweatdrop_, "Aaah… ya, kau benar Min."

Gak Cuma rumah kamu yang ada pohon besar di depannya, Min…

"Wuah, rumahnya besar." Komentar Junsu.

"Sepertinya orang rumah ini belum pulang!" ucap Kyuhyun, dia sudah menekan bel pintu itu berkali-kali, namun tidak terlihat akan ada orang yang membukakan pintu rumah itu.

"Changmin!" seru Jaejoong segera keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa.

"_Eomma_!" sambut Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar dan berlari memeluk Jaejoong.

"_Eomma_ sangat khawatir padamu! Kenapa kau tidak menunggu _eomma_, _eoh_?"

"_Eomma_ lama cekali. Min bica mati beldili nungguin _eomma_."

"Maafkan _eomma_, _ne_. Tapi lain kali bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Jangan pergi begitu saja." Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada empat orang yang ada dihadapannya, tiga orang anak high school dan seseorang dengan kostum beruang yang rasanya familiar baginya.

"Kalian?!" ucapnya dengan wajah terkejut. Iya, dia benar-benar mengenal para _namja_ ini!

"Eh, jangan salah paham, kami hanya mengantarkan anak ini, tadi dia tersesat!" ucap Yoochun sambil melepas kepala beruangnya. Ketiga _namja_ disampingnya mengangguk-angguk. Mereka takut dituduh macam-macam oleh Jaejoong lalu dilaporkan ke polisi.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Changmin pasti merepotkan kalian ya, dia memang selalu membuat orang cemas. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian mau mampir ke rumah kami."

Keempat _namja_ itu berpandangan.

"Ayo macuk _hyung_!" seru Changmin sambil menarik-narik tangan Yoochun dan Kibum.

"Sepertinya sebentar saja tidak apa-apa." Ucap mereka.

"Bagus! Ayo masuk!" ucap Jaejoong sambil membukakan pintu rumah mereka dengan riang.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah mobil kembali memasuki pekarangan rumah itu.

"Ah, itu mobil Jaejoong. Berarti mereka sudah pulang," gumam Yunho menghela napas lega. Perlahan dia membuka pintu itu dengan bersemangat, "_Appa_ pulang!"

Akhirnya mereka bertemu orang-orang yang tepat di waktu dan tempat yang tepat.

Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu?

.

**END**

**.**

**A/N: **Lunas! Lunas! \(^O^)/ #nariballon+areyougoodgirl #plak. Ehem. Apa kalian puas dengan endingnya?

Sejak awal membuat fic ini, aku sudah memastikan kalau judul akhirnya harus Hello again—Tohoshinki, karena itu lagu yang cocok untuk last chap ini dan yang menginspirasi ff ini. Walaupun sepertinya lagu itu lebih kepada sesuatu yang romantik, bukannya friendship ._.

**Vic89**: sedih? O,O apakah chap ini juga sedih? ;D sequel? Gak ada kepikiran, ahaha. Gomawo.

**Dipa Woon**: iya, mereka kembali, iya dong, Minnie yang imut. Setelah membaca chap ini, menurutmu apa mereka masih ingat? ^ ^; Gomawo.

**Tukangbaca**: jadi cadel karena masih kecil dan tukang nyasar. ;D #plak. Ini chap terakhirnya, gomawo.

**Himawari Ezuki**: sejak kapan Chwang jadi omnivora. Wks. Wow, iya, aku tidak akan lupa melanjutkannya, kau mengingatkan dengan cara yg mengesankan. #nyengir. ^ ^; gomawo.

**Onlylovehenrylau**: gak apa, makasih udah ngereview ;) iya, dia kembali seperti semula, imut dan lucu. #pelukchwang. Gomawo.

**Lizuka. myori**: makasih udah dibilang keren dan udah mau ngereview ;) ini last chap-nya. Fighting. Gomawo.

**Ifa. p. arunda **: keren? Makasih :^D ini kelanjutannya, gomawo.

**DIAHDEGA**: Nado annyeong~ kagak ngemodem, ini ngewarnet, wks. Iya, tuntutan peran, jadi dengan nistanya saya ngemisahin mereka. :^D #dor. Ini last chap-nya. Semangaat. Gomawo.

**KimYcha Kyuu**: cadel, karena umurnya masih 4 tahun ;D. gomawo.

**Zyelna VIPELF**: ini kelanjutannya sekaligus chap akhirnya, ^ ^; hehe. Gomawo.

**Han eun ji**: makasih udah dibilang manis cute :^D yunjaemin family emang jjang~ gomawo.

**Rie Yunjaeyoosumin**: kau mereview fic ku chagiya... ^ ^; #plak. Makasih udah dibilang keren, lanjutkan juga ff kamu di fb, aku menunggu. Wks. Gomawo.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah follow, favorit, baca dan review. Sider juga kalaunya ada. Silakan kritik dan sarannya.

Annyeong. See you next time. ^^

**-Kiriya-**

09/28/2013

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
